Go! Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King!
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Mystery Dungeon MultiCross. 6 different people, from 6 different worlds are some how sent to the Pokemon World transformed as Pokemon. Now in order to get home they have to start a Rescue Team. Will they be able to get home? Please R&R.
1. Instructions

A/N: This idea popped into my head a while back... it's one of those "I don't know what I was thinking..." fics but it's good... I hope... anyways like many of my fics this one crosses over with One Piece, Naruto and Ranma... also with couple other fics it crosses over with Azumanga Daioh... this also crossover with Powerpuff Girls Z and Negima... also later on there will be 7th member joining won't say who... but there be one... I'll explain my choices for the characters transformations at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Naruto, One Piece, Negima, Azumanga Daioh, Powerpuff Girls Z, Ranma 1/2 or the Mystery Anime that will appear later...

Naruto: What is it?

Me: I won't say... you just have to wait... but I do own Buffy the Igglybuff.

Go! Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King!

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Instructions

The sun rose from the hills… a rather large house shaped like an Igglybuff was bathed in the morning light. A lone male Treeko performed martial arts outside. The Treeko looked normal if it wasn't for the leafy pigtail on the back of it's head that matched it's tail. The Treeko stopped and sighed.

"How long am I going be to like this…" said the Treeko.

Just then unexpectedly some water fell on him the water was cold… not only that but male normal colored Treeko was a shiny female Treeko, she looked up into the sky and saw a Pelipper in the sky.

"Sorry!" it said.

The Treeko grumbled and went inside… she went into the kitchen to find a female Piplup cooking breakfast. The Piplup had strange feathers on the side of head… that resembled teardrop sapped pigtails.

"Morn' Chiyo-Chan…" said the Treeko.

"Good Morning Ranma…" said the Piplup named Chiyo, but everybody called her Chiyo-Chan, "Need some hot water?"

"That would be nice…" said the Treeko named Ranma, "Say I was wondering… how can you cook with only stubby little wings?"

Chiyo-Chan looked at her wings, "I don't know…" she said.

"Foood!" came a voice.

Two more Pokemon came into the room, a male Squirtle and a male Chimchar, much like the other two Pokemon both had strange features… the Chimchar had scar on it's left cheek while the Squirtle had strange Whisker like marks on it's cheeks… both also had strange taste in fashion sense… the Squirtle wore a strange blue head band with a metal plate while the Chimchar wore an old straw hat that had a red band around it.

"What's for breakfast?" asked the Squirtle.

"Pancakes, sausage and scrambled eggs" said Chiyo-Chan.

"All right!" yelled the Chimchar.

"What no ramen?" said the Squirtle.

"That's not a breakfast food…" said Chiyo-Chan.

The Squirtle sighed… hen noticed Chiyo-Chan, "Hey… how can you cook with such stubby wings?"

"I don't know…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"I still can't believe that you're the leader of a Magical Girl team!" yelled a voice.

They turned their attention towards the room where two more Pokemon entered the room… a female Chikorita and a female Torchic. Much like the two male Pokemon they had weird fashion sense… the Chikorita worse a large red ribbon around the stem of her leaf and a white belt with a strange shiny red buckle with a pink P on it. While the Torchic wore two ribbons on her two side feathers on top of her head, the ribbons had bells on them as well… also the Torchic had two different colored eyes, one eye was black like normal while the other was navy blue.

"Well I am!" said the Chikorita.

"What's a Magical girl team?" asked the Chimchar.

"Well Luffy, it's a team of super heroes that are all girls…" said the Chikorita, "You don't have TV in your world do you?"

"TV?" asked the Chimchar, named Luffy confused.

"Just never mind…" said the Torchic, "Hey Chiyo-Chan… how come you can cook with such stubby wings…"

"I don't know… and can you please stop asking me…" said Chiyo-Chan.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped…

Now you must be asking yourself who are these Pokemon… and why their so strange… like gender bending, not knowing how she can cook, love of ramen and claiming to be a Magical Girl. Let's just rewind to the day before…

(Flashback)

The sun began to rise… the female Torchic began to wake up… "What happened…" she said, she began trying to remember what happened but couldn't remember. That's when she noticed the change in her body.

"What happened!" she yelled, she walked over to a nearby lake that happened to be nearby, she saw her reflection… and saw her reflection.

"What am I? Why am I an orange bird?" she yelled.

She clamed down a little, "Okay this has to be some sort of spell… but what kind of spell would turn me into the this… wait starch that… what kind of magic would turn me into this and affect me…" she thought.

That when she heard the sound of someone waking up, that when she saw the Squirtle began to wake up. She also saw the other 4 Pokemon asleep.

"That was weird…" said the Squirtle with a yawn, he looked at the Torchic, "What's with the Chicken?" he said aloud.

"Hey don't call me chicken… my name is Asuna… and I could you turtle thing…" said the Torchic named Asuna.

"Turtle thing…" said the Squirtle he looked in his reflection in the lake… "What the hell!" he yelled, "What happened!"

"I take you're human too…" said Asuna.

"Yeah…" said the Squirtle, "I'm Naruto…"

"Um… maybe should wake up this guy…" said Asuna.

"Okay…" said Squirtle named Naruto.

Then the Chikorita woke up before they could wake her up.

"What happen… where am I?" she said… then she looked at her body… "Oh my god what happened!"

She then walked up to the lake and saw her reflection… "What happened!" she yelled.

"You used to be human too?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said the Chikorita, "I don't know what happened…"

"Neither do we…" said Asuna.

"I'm Naruto… and that's Asuna… I think…" said Naruto.

"Oh… I'm Momoko… but everyone also knows me as Hyp-" said the Chikorita named Momoko.

The other three began to stir awake. After realizing the same problems… they were confused and saw their reflection… all 6 of them were once human… the 6 of them diced to sit in a circle.

"Okay… so all 6 of us were human and now we're strange animals…" said Asuna, "Does anyone know what happened?"

The other 5 shook their heads no.

"Great…" said Asuna.

"Well since we have the same problem… maybe we should introduce ourselves…" said Luffy.

"I have a great way too, we tell our name's, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams from the future…" said Naruto.

"You go first so that we know how to do it…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Okay! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen, I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait with instant ramen, my hobbies are trying and comparing new types of ramen…" said Naruto.

"You know… maybe we should just say our names…" said Ranma.

"Yeah…" agreed Asuna.

"Oh…" pouted Naruto.

"My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi!" said Momoko, "But I…"

Ranma interrupted her before she drone on about her hobbies "Ranma Saotome"

"I'm Asuna Kagurazaka" said Asuna.

"Well I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" said Luffy with a big goofy grin.

Everyone began to chuckle…

"What!" said Luffy.

"Sorry… it's just that you turned into a monkey… that's your name…" said Naruto.

"Oh it is funny…" said Luffy who began to laugh.

"And I'm Chiyo Mihama… but you can call me Chiyo-Chan…" said Chiyo-Chan.

There was a silence… "Okay… now that we're all friends… how do we change back…" said Asuna.

"Help me!" came a cry.

They turned around and saw an Igglybuff in the water... it was struggling.

"Help me! I can't swim…" said the Igglybuff, "I can float but I can't swim! Help me! I don't think I can stay afloat for long!"

"Oh no!" said Momoko.

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"I have an idea!" said Luffy.

Momoko, Ranma, Asuna and Chiyo-Chan suddenly got the feeling that the sentence "I have an idea!" said by Luffy was usually bad… they were somewhat right… when they Luffy search his arm out to the Igglybuff… nearly giving them a heart attack.

"Grab on!" yelled Luffy.

The Igglybuff tried it best to grab on… but the water was pulling it.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"There's a water fall nearby!" said Igglybuff.

"I thought this was a lake…" said Ranma.

All of them saw the waterfall nearby and sweatdroped.

"What!" yelled Luffy, "Little help please… I can't swim…"

Chiyo-Chan, Ranma, Asuna and Momoko tried best to hold onto Luffy…

"I have an idea of my own!" said Naruto who was the only one not making sure that Luffy went into the water.

"It better not be something like this…" said Asuna glaring at the boy turned Squirtle.

"Not exactly…" said Naruto, he began to make strange hand signs and a strange mark that was shaped like a spiral appeared on his stomach… "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

After a large puff of smoke there were a ton of Narutos… causing Asuna, Chiyo-Chan and Ranma to stare in shock…

"A boy who could stretch himself like rubber and a boy who can multiply himself… cool…" said Momoko.

"Okay clones! Go help them!" said the real Naruto as they could guess it was him.

All but one of the clones helped hold Luffy down… Naruto and last clone ran towards the edge of the waterfall.

"What he doing?" said Ranma.

"I don't know…" said Asuna.

"Oh it's just something really cool!" said one of the Naruto clone.

While it was far away they couldn't see what was going on… that was until the big explosion that caused a huge wave… causing everyone to sweat drop… fortunately the wave allowed Luffy to pull in Igglybuff. The Naruto clones disappeared into puffs of smoke.

"Run to the trees!" yelled Chiyo-Chan.

Luffy stretched his arm to climb into the tree… while the other dodged the small tail wave while take cover behind the trees.

Fortunately no harm no foul…

"Naruto!" yelled the Asuna glaring at the Squirtle as he was back.

"Sorry… I didn't know that was going to happen." said Naruto.

"Well nothing bad happened to any of us…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Speak for yourself…" said an annoyed girl's voice.

They turned around… and saw a female shiny Treeko… and it had the same leafy pig tail as Ranma but still matched the tail color.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy, "Hey where Ranma?"

"I'm Ranma… and I'll explain what happened later…" said Ranma.

"Well I think you three need to explain things… like Luffy how did you stretch… that was really cool… and Naruto what did you do… what was that explosion… you two are so cool!" said Momoko.

"She's right! You're so cool!" yelled the Igglybuff, "Thanks for saving me!"

"Um… okay…" said Naruto.

"Oh my name's Buffy. Do have any place to stay… because I've never seen you around town…" said Igglybuff named Buffy.

"Well sort of… we used to be human… but we now we turned to these strange animals…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Riiiight…" said Buffy rolling her eyes, "And I'm a magical fairy… don't kid around like that…"

"But it's true… we were human!" said Ranma.

"Sure right… you might be crazy… but I'll still give you place to stay…" said Buffy.

All the former humans sweatdroped… they were sure what they were in for…

(End of Flashback)

And so Buffy gave them the house they were currently in… the spent the past night there. The got to know each other a bit… they also learned what they became and their types… Also Asuna and Chiyo-Chan came up with the theory that not only were in a different world… but themselves were from a different world each… it was the only possible explanation…

Asuna, Luffy, Naruto, Ranma-Chan (the female, shiny Ranma as she'll be called) and Momoko all sat at the table waiting for breakfast.

"You know…" said Asuna, "Ranma did explain his curse…"

Ranma-Chan sighed… Ranma was cursed by a magical spring that he fell into in China (which confused Naruto and Luffy… as China doesn't exist in their worlds) that caused him to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water… hot water changes him back… but only temporally. Ranma in his world is a Martial Artist… with a crummy life… a terrible father, several fiancés, quite a few rivals Ranma didn't mind staying like this for a while… as long as he had the break from the chaos called his life.

"Yeah… I want to know what you did!" said Momoko.

"Well… when I was 7 I ate the Gum Gum Fruit…" said Luffy.

"Gum Gum Fruit...?" asked the others confused.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, "In my world there are these really cool fruits called Devil Fruits that if you eat them you get powers… my brother ate that allows him to turn into fire… also my doctor who's a reindeer ate one and he can become human and another of my crew members can sprout her body parts! But they make you unable to swim… also they taste really bad…"

Luffy in his world is a Captain of a Pirate Crew called the Straw Hats (named after his hat which is his treasure/ trademark) he was a wanted man in his world and had quite a high bounty at 100 Million berries (Berries being the currency in his world rather than the fruit that everyone knows of). Luffy wants to become the King of the Pirates.

"What about you Naruto?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I'm a ninja! These are just Justus!" said Naruto.

Naruto in his world was a ninja… known as the Number 1 Hyperactive Knuckle Head Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Much like Luffy he's fallowing his dream to become Hokage… the leader and most powerful ninja of his village.

"You two are so cool!" said Momoko.

"So says the girl who clams to be the leader of some super heroes…" said Asuna.

"I am!" yelled Momoko.

Momoko in her world was the leader of a team of Magical Grills called the Powerpuff Girls Z, as a Powerpuff Girl she's known as Hyper Blossom and uses a Yo-yo as a weapon… Asuna thinks she's making it up…

"So says the girl who helps Harry Potter…" said Momoko.

Asuna glared at the Chikorita…

"I told you not to make Harry Potter jokes…" said Asuna.

Asuna in her world is a Jr. High student… however ion her world magic is everywhere and but no many know about it… her home room teacher is a 10 year old wizard boy from Wales (insert Harry Potter joke here)… Negi (her Harry Potter like teacher) needs a partner to help him fight… however being young and a trainee so to speak has more than one… Asuna is one of them… she has told the others not to make Harry Potter jokes, however Luffy and Naruto have no idea what Harry Potter is…

"Wow… you guys are so amazing…" said Chiyo-Chan still cooking, "I wish I was like you guys having adventures…"

Chiyo-Chan in her world while she is a genius and started high school at the age of 10 (she's in her 2n year) nothing happens to that's interesting or amazing… though she has had many near death experiences… then again so has many of her friends thanks to her home room teacher and her crazed insane driving… though she does find it ironic that a couple weeks before she was dressed like a blue penguin for the school's Culture Fest and is now a blue penguin like Pokemon.

Chiyo-Chan fined cooking breakfast… at the same time Ranma's hot water was ready… They began ot eat after Ranma changed back to being male… everyone watched at Naruto and Luffy began to an eating contest… while Momoko cheered them on.

"Jay everybody!" said Buffy coming into the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ranma.

"I own this building… remember…" said Buffy.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"How can you own this building?" asked Ranma.

"You guys really aren't from around here… are you…" said Buffy, "My family owns half the town and are extremely rich! I can buy and sell your butts when ever I want to… but I won't because you saved my life…"

"That's nice…" said Asuna with a sweat drop.

"Anyways I came to ask you if your thinking of starting a Rescue Team?" asked Buffy.

"A Rescue Team?" asked the other.

"Wow… maybe you were humans…" said Buffy, "Anyways they are Pokemon that from teams and help in need!"

"I see…" said Ranma.

"Really… that sounds like fun…" said Luffy.

"It does…" said Naruto.

"How do you start one?" asked Momoko.

"Not interested…" said Asuna.

"I agree with Asuna…" said Ranma.

"We have to figure out how to become human, figure out how we became this way and also find ways back to our home worlds…" said Chiyo-Chan, "I don't think any of should do that…"

The three that wanted to that sighed and sweatdroped…

"Look… I'm sure we mgith figure out something to pass the time…" said Asuna.

"That's too bad… and I could have been your manger…" said Buffy, "I'm not one to go into caves but it would have been nice to help behind the scenes… but I understand... and I think you have made a lot of money with Chimchar's stretching and Squirtle's cloning…"

"You could learn our names…" said Naruto glaring at Buffy.

Luffy nodded in agreement.

"What are they again?" asked Buffy.

Everyone sweatdroped and stared at the rich Igglybuff.

"Why do I have feeling like we're going to be telling her several times.?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know…" said Asuna.

Little did they know that starting a rescue team would be their road to home…

Next Time: Our group of heroes gets a mysterious shared dream where a voice tells that the only way home is form a rescue team, 3 are existed, 2 aren't sure, 1 is unsure... what will happen? Find out next time.

A/N: Okay I wanted 2 of each type of starter... but I also wanted to include D/P Pokemon too... anyways here's why each transformation happened.

Luffy: Well that's ones obvious...

Momoko: Well, I just picture her as a Chikorita... I mean look at her hair. She needed to be one...

Chiyo-Chan: Watch Azumanga Daioh episode 16... if you have then you know what I'm referring to...

Ranma: I don't know why... but I just picture Ranma being a Treeko... and don't tell it won't extremely awesome to picture Ranma as a Treeko performing the moves...

Asuna: I just pictured her as a Torchic for some reason... I don't know why...

Naruto: Some one had to be a Squirtle... had to be Naruto... and there will be a reoccurring jokes where someone pictures him as a Vulpix for some reason...

Buffy: Well Buffy is an original character I decided to act as the partner in the games... but she's a spoiled brat and will never help out with the rescuing... The reason she's an Igglybuff is because that's my all time favorite Pokemon.

I hope that helped.


	2. Dream Message…

A/N: This chapter explains the title of the story for those wondering why that's the name...

Chapter 2: Dream Message…

Momoko began to wake up… the world around her was black… that's when she noticed something good… she was human again… she wanted to double check so she took out a mirror from her pocket that she happened to have, the pink eyed red haired girl with her hair put into a long ponytail tied with a red ribbon, while wearing a pink shirt and red shorts as well as her belt.

"All right! I'm human again!" she cheered, "But where am I?"

She began to look around the black world… That's when she came across a lanky teenaged boy with messy black hair that was covered by an old straw hat… he wore a red vest as a shirt, jeans that was cut into shorts and flip-flops.

"Maybe he knows where I am…" said Momoko, "Excuse me! Do you know where we are?"

The boy turned around… "No I don't know either…" said the boy.

Both of them stared at each other… something told them who each other were.

"Luffy?" said Momoko staring at the boy.

"Momoko?" said the boy who was indeed Luffy.

Both nodded…

"So where do you think we are?" asked Momoko.

"Black place…" said Luffy.

"You're not helping…," said the magical girl.

"I'm not good with navigation…" said Luffy with grin as if it's something to be proud of.

"You're supposed to be a pirate… right…" said Momoko with a sweat drop.

"People always said that to me…" said Luffy.

"Well maybe we should find a way out of here… it's creepy…" said Momoko, "It feels like something is going to jump out and…"

Before Momoko could finish her séance someone tapped her shoulder while saying "Hey!"… poor Momoko… she fainted from fear.

"Sorry…" said the person who did it… it was a 14 year old girl with red hair put into two long ponytails on the side of her head with were tied with red ribbons that had bells tied to them, also wore a school uniform, a strange thing about her eyes were that one was blue while the other was blue-green. Luffy looked at her.

"Asuna?" he said surfside.

"Luffy…" said the girl who turned out to be Asuna, pointing to Luffy then to Momoko, "Momoko…"

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

Momoko regained consciences, "Hey that wasn't nice!" yelled Momoko, "Wait… Asuna?"

Asuna only nodded…

"So do you have any idea where we are?" asked Momoko.

"No..." said Asuna.

"Great…" said Momoko, "So do you think the other three are here?"

"I think so…" said Luffy.

"They might be…" said Asuna.

The three began to wander around aimlessly for what seemed like forever. Momoko fell to her knees.

"I'm so tired…" said Momoko.

"It's only been 5 minutes…" said Asuna.

Momoko sweatdroped… "I knew that!" said Momoko.

"Liar… you really were tired…" said Asuna.

"No I wasn't…" said Momoko.

The two began to glare lighting at each other.

"Momoko, Asuna stop this! We have to see if the others are here…" said Luffy.

"Don't try to stop… it will only make things worse…" said a voice.

Luffy turned around and saw a teenaged boy that looked 16, he was very musical and wore Chinese clothing… his hair was black and put up into a pigtail. Luffy knew who he was.

"Ranma?" asked Luffy surprised.

The boy was indeed Ranma, "You're Luffy…" said Ranma, "And I know that's Momoko and Asuna, mostly because you said their names…"

After about a minute the two red heads stopped glaring at each other. That's when they noticed Ranma.

"Ranma?" said both.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

And so they continued their search for Naruto and Chiyo-Chan. After a while they came a across a small 11 year old girl crying… she had red-ish brown hair put into pig tails and wore an orange sailor fuku. Luffy walked up to her.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"I'm just scared… I have no idea where I am…" said the girl who stopped crying a little then she look at Luffy… once again somehow they knew each others names.

"Luffy…" said the girl.

"Chiyo-Chan?" asked Luffy.

"Well I guess all we need to find is Naruto…" said Momoko.

There was a large explosion with smoke… this scared everyone a little bit… out the smoke came a 12 old boy with wild blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks, he also wore an orange jump suit and a head band with a metal plate…this stance scared the others and pissed off a certain red head… wait all of the girls are red heads (even Ranma's girl side ironically) he pissed off Asuna.

"Did someone say my name?" asked the Boy who was obviously Naruto.

"NARUTO!" yelled Asuna.

Naruto stared at the girl… "Asuna… right…" said Naruto weakly and then she began to chase him!

"Get back here you!" yelled Asuna.

"Why are you chasseing me?" asked Naruto.

"So what do you think is going on?" asked Ranma.

Both Momoko and Luffy shrugged.

"Because you scared me and the others…" yelled Asuna.

"Maybe…" said Chiyo-Chan, "This is a dream…"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted ot make a big entrance!" cried Naruto.

"A dream…" said the other three (that weren't part of a chase).

"Well too bad…" said Asuna.

"Yes… I think so… because the last thing I remember before I came here was going to bed…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Now that I think about it…" said Ranma.

"It makes sense…" said Momoko.

"But where's the meat?" asked Luffy… who's dreams usually involved meat in some way.

That's when a meat magically appeared… Luffy began to eat it.

"Yep this is a dream…" said Ranma.

"Isn't anyone going to help me!" cried Naruto.

"You made you bed now sleep in it…" said Ranma who learned long ago not to come between an angry woman and the guy she's chasing.

"Um… Ranma… what are we going to do about those two…" said Chiyo-Chan pointing to Luffy sitting on top of a pile of meat and Momoko sitting on top of a pile of various deserts.

"Well Chiyo-Chan… it's just you and me…" said Ranma.

Chiyo-Chan only nodded.

After a few minutes a voice called out to them "I know how you will be able to go home…" cried the voice.

Asuna stopped chasing Naruto and Luffy and Momoko stopped eating and gave the strange disembodied voice attention…

"Really how?" asked Ranma.

"You must form a Rescue Team…" said the voice.

Both Asuna and Ranma sweatdroped… Chiyo-Chan sighed… Momoko, Naruto and Luffy were existed.

"Really?" said all three.

"One more thing before I go… Momoko… you will be able to use your powers… just shout Hyper Blossom like you do when you transform… expect you won't have your outfit…" said the voice.

"How am I going to wield my Yo-Yo…" said Momoko.

"Don't worry you'll learn…" said the voice, "And Asuna… you will be able to summon your Pactio Artifact…"

"How will I wield it? Negi isn't in this world…" asked Asuna, "… and I don't have arms as a Torchic…"

"You'll know…" said the voice.

"Okay…" said Asuna with a sweat drop.

"Farewell for now…" said the voice.

"Wait who are you?" asked Luffy.

"You'll find out in due time…" said the voice.

There was a bright flash of light…

In the waking world Luffy woke in the boys room… he looked around, which was farley messy and had three beds, red (his), orange (Naruto's) and green (Ranma's) his was in between the other two.

"It was a dream…" he said.

"Hey Luffy…" said Naruto in a nearby bed who just woke up, "Did you have the same dream?"

Luffy only smiled… "Sure did!"

"So that means we get toe start one of those rescue teams…" said Naruto.

Later that morning…

"Great… just great…" said Asuna.

"I know it is…" said Momoko.

"I was being sarcastic…" said Asuna.

"I'm unsure about this…" said Chiyo-Chan cooking breakfast.

"How come?" asked Luffy.

"Well… it's just…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"You're scared?" asked Ranma.

Chiyo-Chan froze…

"Well I guess that's natural… you're the only one out of us who doesn't have any fighting experience…" said Momoko.

"Yeah you're the most normal out of any of us…" said Ranma, "Luffy's a rubber man pirate, Naruto's a ninja, Momoko's a magical girl, Asuna helps Harry Potter, ("Quit it with the Harry Potter jokes" said Asuna) and I'm a martial artist with too many problems including a curse…"

"But your really, really smart… right?" asked Luffy.

"Yaah you're in high school… and you're younger than me…" said Momoko.

"Maybe you think your way out of situations…" said Naruto.

"Because I have the vaguest feeling that you're the only one who can…" said Asuna.

Invisible arrows pointed at the other members… the ones pointing to Luffy, Naruto and Asuna said "Not very smart" while the ones pointing to Momoko and Ranma said "Somewhat smart"…

"Hi weird humans from other worlds!" said Buffy running into the room.

"Hey Buffy…" said Asuna in a board tone.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Buffy.

"We decided to from a rescue team after all…" said Ranma.

"Really… why?" asked Buffy.

"Because… a voice told us in a dream that it's only way to become human again and go home…" said Ranma, "Not that I care… I consider this a vacation…"

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Okay… I'm going to be your manger like I said before…" said Buffy, "First off… does anyone have any name ideas?"

"Sentai!" said Momoko.

"Pirate King!" said Luffy.

"Ninja!" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Buffy with a sweat drop, "I can see you three each wanted a name…"

"I should have known…" sighed Asuna.

"Those three really wanted to form one…" sighed Ranma.

The three of them began to bicker about which name the team would be… that's when Chiyo-Chan came up with a suggestion… "Why don't you three comprise and use all three to form the name…"

"Okay…" said the three.

After about a minute… "I got it! Ninja Sentai Pirate King!" said Momoko.

"hey that has a ring to it…" said Luffy.

"I like it…" said Naruto.

Ranma, Asuna and Chiyo-Chan sweatdroped…

"That sounds like a really bad Sentai show…" they thought.

"All right! You have a name…" said Buffy, "But it seems really stupid for some reason…"

And so that is how Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King came to be… ,maybe if one of the three who were less enthusiastic would have came up with a name it would have been better…

Next Time: Buffy books their first mission... to rescues a Caterpie... however the girls aren't ready... Chiyo-Chan's still a little scared while Momoko and Asuna... are trying to figure out how to fight with out hands... the boy's aren't having much luck either... mainly because Buffy insists they use their Pokemon Attacks... can they manage or will they fail their first mission? Find out next time...


	3. The First Mission

Chapter 3: The First Mission

In the forest three Pokemon were together… standing in a triangle… preparing to fight… they were of course the males of the Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King…

"All right!" said Luffy.

"Let's do this thing…" said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Ranma.

The three began to fight… Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu, Luffy used his Gum Gum Attacks while Ranma used his martial arts… it was quite a fight… to bad mid though they heard singing that made them fall asleep.. Then woken up by someone slapping them… Naruto and Ranma did... the person… er… Pokemon that did it was Buffy… as she was trying to wake up Luffy.

"What was that for!" yelled Naruto and Ranma.

"Just trying to get you from stop kill each other…" said Buffy, "How do you wake him up?"

"Psychical Attacks don't hurt him… unless their really powerful… he told me that…" said Naruto, "hey Luffy! It's lunch time!"

"Food!" yelled Luffy waking up.

"Okay… I'll have to that next time…" said Buffy, "Why were fighting each other…"

"We were sparing…" said Ranma.

"Sparring?" asked Buffy, "I know I heard that word before…"

"It means were practicing fighting…" sighed Ranma.

"We weren't really fighting!" said Luffy, "Just practicing…"

"Don't do that… that's barbaric…" said Buffy, "Use your attacks…"

All three stared at her with sweat drops.

"Oh yeah you guys are human…" said Buffy, "Maybe I should explain the attacks to the others at the same time… where are they?"

"Well Chiyo-Chan is back at the house while Asuna and Momoko are in another part of the forest…" said Naruto.

Buffy was nodding then said "Who's who again?"

Not too far away in the forest the girls were practicing…

"Hyper Blossom!"

All that happened was that a Yo-Yo appeared out of nowhere… Momoko sighed, "At least I have my strength and flight…"

"Well at least you can do some something…" said Asuna, "Adeat!"

A giant harisen (a type of fan) appeared… Asuna couldn't hold it… as she lacked hands as a Torchic.

"Having trouble?" asked Momoko who was flying above Asuna.

"You can fly…" said Asuna with a sweat drop.

"I told you… didn't I?" asked Momoko.

"Oh yeah…" said Asuna, "I am…"

Momoko stared at the harisen… "You use a fan to fight?"

"It's supposed to be sword…" said Asuna, "You use a Yo-Yo to fight… and you can't use it"

"Well at least I have my strength and flight…" said Momoko.

The two began to glare lighting at each other.

The boys and Buffy got there at the time…

"So should we stop them?" asked Luffy.

"You have girls on your crew right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… two… Nami and Robin" said Luffy, "Why?"

"Do they ever argue?" asked Ranma.

"Not that I know of…" admitted Luffy.

"Well… Luffy… this is a good chance to learn that if you try to stop girls from fighting… and you're a guy then your in way over you head…" said Ranma with wisdom in his voice.

Naruto nodded in agreement…

"Okay where Piplup… we need to talk to her…" said Buffy.

"Her name is Chiyo-Chan…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

Not too long later after Momoko and Asuna stopped glaring at each other they went back to the base/house. Where Chiyo-Chan was reading a book on Pokemon Attacks.

"Oh that's great Piplup…" said Buffy.

"Chiyo-Chan…" sighed Chiyo-Chan.

"Right…" said Buffy, "Since your all here I shall explain your attacks… um… Squirtle and Piplup… you're water types… so you will be able to do water type attacks… um… Chimchar and Torchic… your fire types… so you'll be able use fire types attacks… and um… Chikorita and Treeko… your grass type so you'll be able use grass type attacks…"

There was an award silence in the room…

"Okay… that was a whole lot of nothing…" said Asuna.

"I can explain better…" said Chiyo-Chan, "Okay… so I figured out how to our attacks… well mine, Naruto's, Luffy and Asuna's anyways… we focus energy to our mouth then for me and Naruto bubbles that will harm an opponent will come out while with Asuna and Luffy will be small bits of fire…"

"Really cool!" said Luffy.

"But its harder to explain Ranma and Momoko's attacks… from what I read both of you have different attacks… Ranma can call roots that will drain an opponent…while Momoko can send sharp leaves from form her top leaf… also you might be able to make vines come out your sides…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"How can we practice…" said Momoko.

"I have an idea… hey Naruto…" said Ranma.

"No way! You're not going to use me as a test dummy…" said Naruto.

"Actually… I was thinking your clones…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Oh… yeah…" said Naruto.

Not too long later each member faces a Naruto clone…

Both the water type members shot bubbles from third mouths while the fire types shot fire form their mouths. While Ranma placed his hands on the ground and vines came out near his Naruto clone and began to suck energy out of him until there was no more and the clone disappeared with a poof… Ranma felt more energized… and was also in the mood for ramen for some reason too… while with Momoko she moved her leaf and several sharp leaves came out and hit the Naruto clones dead on… making it go poof… Momoko also tried to make vines appear… which worked… from her neck there was two vines that she was able to move…

"All right!" said Momoko, "I figured out how to use my Yo-Yo…"

Since their testing was done Luffy (who picked up her Yo-Yo during her and Asuna's argument…) tossed it to her… she began demonstrate her attacks to the other… who were impressed… that is until they realized that most the attacks seem very similar while having different names…

"So what…" said Asuna, "She can handle her yo-yo…"

Buffy who was watching this the whole time was cleared her throat…

"Anyways… on to what I have to say… I have your first mission!"

Everyone stared at her and sweatdroped, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Luffy.

"I forgot…" said Buffy, "As I was saying… you have the first mission… you have3 to rescued Caterpie from Little Woods… also you must not use your special abilities…"

"Why not?" asked Ranma.

"Because… I said so… I don't want everyone to think I'm a freak for having such an odd team!" said Buffy, "I mean the only one here is normal is Piplup… if you count her as normal for being a human… I mean come on…"

All 6 of the former humans began to glare at Buffy.

"I would like to break it slowly… if it's all right with you…" said Buffy.

All 6 sighed…

"So when will we use our um… skills…" said Naruto.

"Once we get in there…" said Ranma.

And so she lead them to the place… which was a somewhat scary looking forest.

"Okay go rescue Caterpie!" said Buffy.

"Aren't you going to help…" asked Luffy.

"Oh no… I'm just your manager… I get a small cut of the pay and but I don't help out…" said Buffy.

That earned a glare form the 6 former humans…

"Well go in…" said Buffy.

"When she's out of site… we're using our skills…" said Ranma.

"Right!" said Momoko, Luffy and Naruto.

This caused Asuna and Chiyo-Chan to sigh…

And so they were walking though the forest…

"So Chiyo-Chan… you studied our attacks right…" said Ranma.

"Yeah… learned about the types and their weaknesses and strengths…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"That's great…" said Ranma, "We need someone to memorize stuff like that…" said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Like we said you mgith not be able to fight as well as the rest of us… but you can help…" said Luffy.

"Thanks…" said Chiyo-Chan.

Asuna sighed… "Great… just great…" she mumbled.

"Look I'm useless… why could I become something with arms or at least vines… no I had to turn in an armless chicken…" said Asuna.

"That's too bad you didn't figure anything out…" said Momoko with a smirk who was flying above them so there would be space to walk for the other 5…

"Why you!" said Asuna glaring at the magical girl turned Chikorita.

They heard faint crying…

"What's that?" asked Momoko.

They ran (or in Momoko's case flew) ahead… they found Caterpie… crying…

"You're Caterpie… we're here to rescue you…" said Naruto.

"Really… that great…" said Caterpie.

"Wow this was an easy mission…" said Luffy.

"We're not out the woods yet…" said Ranma.

That's when 5 different Pokemon showed up, a Rattata, a Sudowoodo, a Poliwhil, a Mightyena and a Haunter…

"What are you doing on our turf?" asked the Mightyena.

"Oh man…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Chiyo-Chan… defend Caterpie…" said Momoko.

"Right…" said Chiyo-Chan getting close to Caterpie.

"Okay, Momoko you get the rat, Naruto you get the frog thing, Luffy you get the black dog, I get the tree and Asuna… you have the purple thing…" said Ranma.

"Great…" said Asuna.

That's when the fight began…

Momoko was able to take out the Rattata with only Yo-Yo shoot, Naruto used two shadow clones which knocked out the Poliwhil, Ranma used an attack called Chestnuts roasting on an open fire which consisted of many punches while Luffy used a similar attack called Gum Gum rapid fire on the Mightyena following up with Gum Gum Pistol… the only having trouble was Asuna… who didn't know was what to do…

"Use your artifact…" said a voice to Asuna… the same voice from the dream…

Asuna a knew shouldn't have listened to the voice… but she did anyways… she summoned her artifact…which once again landed on the ground.

"Great…" said Asuna with a sigh… but that's when something happened… the fan began to float up to where chest area… she almost felt like she was holding it… it was like magic… maybe it was… after all in her world magic is real…

"All right!" said Asuna. She used her artifact to his the Haunter… which actually worked surprisingly considering that it has little power agaisnt non- magical things... all 5 of the Pokemon landed in a pile…

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"We did it!" said Naruto as his clones went poof.

"You guys are so cool!" said Caterpie with his eyes sparkling, "How were you able to do those things?"

"It's a long story…" said Ranma.

Later they got out the woods where Buffy was talking to a Butterfree who was Caterpie's mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! It was really cool! Luffy and Ranma were able to punch I don't know how many punches a second… and then Luffy stretched…" said Caterpie.

"Luffy… Ranma…" growled.

"Momoko flew and used really cool attacks with a Yo-Yo!" said Caterpie.

"Momoko…" growled Buffy.

"Naruto multiplied himself…" said Caterpie.

"Naruto…" growled Buffy.

"And Asuna managed to used a giant fan to attack… I have no idea how she lifted it but it was so cool…" said Caterpie.

"Asuna…" growled Buffy.

"Is that true?" asked Butterfree.

"That's right!" said Luffy.

The other 5 sweatdroped…

"Luffy we don't want "Lady Buffy" to get angry with us… who knows what she can do…" said Momoko.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" sighed Buffy, "My reputation is ruined"

The next day the town square…

"Really you guys really have super powers!" said a Lombre approaching Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King who was out shopping for a day.

"Um… yeah…" said Asuna.

"I'm a rubberm… Chimchar…" said Luffy stretching his cheek.

"I can fly…" said Momoko who began ot fly, "I also have enhance strength."

"I can use cool jutsus…" said Naruto.

"Well I'm just the best Martial Artist around…" said Ranma.

""What about you two…" asked a Snubbull.

"Oh I'm just really smart…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Asuna.

"That is so cool…" said a Jumpluff in the crowd.

"And I'm their manger!" said Buffy appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Really?" asked the Snubbull.

"Yes that's right!" said Buffy.

Little did they know was that a Gengar was watching them from afar… he watched them… and laughed when a Pelipper accidentally spilled water on Ranma…

"We'll see how cool they are when I get though with them…" said the Gengar.

Next Time: Our mismatched heroes meet an evil rescue team that wants to take over the world, consisting of a Gengar, a Medicham (that has the hots for Ranma) and an Ekans... while the threat of world domination is serious can this team really be taken seriously with their threat of Global Domination... with a name like Team Meanies... it's doubtful... highly doubtful... meanwhile Naruto holds a secret... a dangerous secret...What is it? Find out next time!


	4. Enter Team Meanies

Chapter 4: Enter Team Meanies

It had been about a week since they found themselves transformed and away from home… the team have also gone though quite a few rescue missions… including saving some Magnemite that were stuck together. Things have been going pretty well expect for Buffy demanding 10 percent from what they earned… that was rough… It was just a nice day and Chiyo-Chan ran though the town square carrying a bag full of books. It was her duty to study up on types, attacks and other Pokemon… she didn't mind… it made her feel useful among a group of fighters… She didn't see the three figures watch her…

"That's the genius… right…" said one of the figures.

"I heard she doesn't have powers like the others…" said the 2nd of the figures.

"She'll be easy to pushover…" said the 3rd.

Not too long later Ranma was practicing his martial arts… the three figures

"So that's the martial artist…" said the first figure.

"Well... um…" said the 2nd, "I don't know he's kind of cute…"

"You like him… I don't get your taste in men…" said the 3rd.

"When he grows a little he's going to H-O-T…" said the 2nd.

The other two figures sweatdroped… that's when Ranma felt their presence.

"Hey! Who's spying me!" he yelled.

"He's on to us!" said the 1st figure.

All three of them ran.

"That's strange…" said Ranma.

No too long later Luffy was exploring the forest… the three figures watched him

"So that's the one that can stretch like rubber…" said the 1st figure.

"Seems rather dim to me…" said the 2nd.

"We still can't underestimate him…" said the 3rd.

Not too long later they were watching Asuna who was walking though town square… three figures watched her

"She has some sort of ability… but I have no idea…" said the 1st.

"Seem like some brat to me…" said the 2nd figure.

"She seems odd…" said the 3rd.

Later Momoko was sitting under a tree eating some cake… while the three figures…

"She's one of ones we have to worry most about…" said the 1st figure.

"Why?" asked the 2nd.

"She can fly and has super strength…" said the third.

Not too long later Naruto was meditating in the woods.

"He uses something called Jutsus… which I don't what they are but he can multiply himself…" said the 1st figure.

"He seems dim too…" said the 2nd.

"I don't think we should underestimate him…." said the 3rd figure.

"Hey is someone out there?" said Naruto.

"We better go…" said the 1st figure.

All three figures ran away. Naruto sighed… "Just what I need…" he mumbled.

He went back to meditation… Naruto delve inside his mind. Inside his mind he was still human… also his mindscape resembled a sewer… with a giant cage. Inside the cage was a giant fox with nine tails… this was the great Kyubi no Yoko… sealed into Naruto as a child…

"Hey fox!" yelled Naruto, "Don't ignore me!"

"So human… you want to know what happened to you and your new friends… is that right?" said Kyubi.

"Why else would I be here!" yelled Naruto.

The great demon smirked evilly… "I won't tell you…" said Kyubi.

"Why you!" yelled Naruto.

"Now, now… if I knew how to change you back and send you back home… then that would be unfair to your friend… I've only been able to pin point the location of Luffy's world… as much like our own is different than others… I'm being fair to your friends… it will take a while for me to figure out where others…"

"And a demon like you would want something in exchange… no thanks… I just wanted to know how I ended up like this…" said Naruto.

"And would that make your friends ask where you got the answered… unless your willing to tell them about me…" said Kyubi.

Naruto glared at his tenant so to speak…

"I'm leaving…" he said, "It's almost lunch time…"

Naruto left his mindscape… he gave stretch… and ran words the house… where Chiyo-Chan was finishing up lunch.

"Wow… Naruto usually your one the ones who get here first…" said Asuna.

"Well I was busy…" said Naruto, "With… um… ninja stuff…"

"Ninja stuff… what kind of answer is that…" said Asuna.

"Hey… did anyone feel like they were being watched?" asked Naruto changing the subject.

"I did…" said Ranma, "So who do you think they were?"

"Dunno…" said Naruto.

"Maybe a rival rescue team… after all there are quite a few rescue teams…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"When do you think "Lady Buffy" will show up?" asked Asuna.

"I have no idea… but I really don't like her… she reminds me of Himeko… this girl from my class who's really spoiled…" said Momoko.

"Really… you have a spoiled girl in your class too?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah…" said Momoko, "You too…"

"Her name's Ayaka…" said Asuna.

The two began to talk about their spoiled classmates.

"It's nice to see their not fighting…" said Luffy.

"Whatever…" said Ranma.

That's when there was scream outside…

"That was Buffy!" said Naruto.

They ran outside to find a Gengar, an Ekans and a Medicham outside their house holding all their mail… and scaring Buffy.

"How can you go though our mail! That's against the law…" said Buffy.

"Who's going to stop us… Puffy's out of town and your team is pathetic…" said Gengar.

"Except for Ranma…" said the Medicham, "He's hot…"

"Who's calling who pathetic!" yelled Luffy.

"Well, well isn't Team Freak!" said Gengar.

"Team Freak is taken by that Lunatone and Solrock because Team Geek, Team Nerd, Team Otaku, and Team Spock were taken by other teams…" said the Ekans.

"Great… well I guess their team name is already band enough… what kind of name is Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King?" said Gengar.

"It was came up by two idiots and an otaku…" said Asuna with a sweat drop.

The two idiots (Naruto and Luffy) and otaku (Momoko) sighed with sweat drops "Please don't say it like that…" they said.

"So who are you?" asked Ranma with a glare.

"We're a rescue team too…" said Gengar.

"Well actually we're posing as a rescue Team… we have other goals…" said Ekans.

"World Domination…" said Medicham.

"Right…" said Ranma.

"So they seriously think they can take over the world?" asked Asuna.

"You can't take over the world!" yelled Luffy.

"Because we will stop you!" yelled Naruto.

"Well… I'm not surprised they think those guys can pull it off…" said Ranma.

"Me neither…" said Asuna.

"We're Team Meanies!" said Gengar.

"Team Meanies?" asked all of Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King.

That's when they began to crack up…

"So what you have a worse name than us…" said Gengar.

"Yeah… but we're not trying to take over the world… do you think that anyone would follow Team Meanies?" asked Ranma.

There was an awkward silence…

"Ah… touché…" said Ekans.

"You have a point… but I doubt you're strong." said Gengar.

"We are strong!" yelled Naruto.

"Want to show us… how strong you really are?" asked Gengar, "If you beat us that would be a laugh!"

"Let's fight right now!" said Luffy.

"Fine!" said Gengar.

"I get to fight Ranma!" said Medicham.

Ranma hid behind Momoko, "Why don't you fight Momoko… I don't like fighting girls…" he said.

This prompted Momoko to sweat drop.

"I get the snake…" said Naruto.

"So I get the purple thing!" said Luffy.

The fight began… Momoko and Naruto were doing well… both were winning… however with Luffy… well his attacks just passed though Gengar's body.

"What happening?" asked Luffy as his retracted to his body.

"You silly little Chimchar… don't you know physical attack have no effect on me!" said Gengar with a grin.

"Hey Luffy! Let's switch!" said Asuna.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"I have something up my sleeve…" said Asuna.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

The tow switched places…

"So you think you win… your attacks are even more pitiful than his I bet…" said Gengar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Asuna, "Adeat!"

Asuna summoned her artifact… Gengar began to chuckle.

"You think that can beat me?" asked Gengar.

"We've been going though quite a few missions… I noticed one thing… that my weapon can only hurt one type of Pokemon…" said Asuna with a smirk.

"What type is that?" asked Gengar.

Asuna ran up to Gengar and hit him with her fan… Gengar fell to the ground and began to twitch…

"Ghost Types…" said Asuna.

"Wow!" said Luffy.

"We saw that many times…" said Ranma.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

At the same time both Medicham and Ekans fell onto Gengar.

"Looks like we win…" said Naruto.

All three Pokemon got up…

"So you are strong… but we're still taking your rescue requests!" said Gengar.

"Let's get out here… that guy's crazy!" said Ekans.

"Let's run!" yelled Medicham.

"Fine!" said Gengar.

All of them ran away quickly… they still had the rescue requests…

"Great… they stole the requests how else am I going to get paid now…" said Buffy.

"But aren't you rich?" asked Asuna.

"Yes I am… but I could always be richer…" said Buffy.

This caused everyone else to sweat drop.

"So…" said Ranma, "You think we'll run into them again?"

"They're be back…" said Naruto.

"Yeah… especially Medicham…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"You mean the one I fought…" said Momoko, "She certainly likes Ranma…"

Ranma sighed… he didn't want to have his girl troubles fallow him…

"So…" said Momoko, "Do you think we'll be seeing them again?"

"Probably…" said Luffy.

"I think so…" said Naruto.

"I hope not…" said Ranma, "Unless the other aren't with Medicham…" he mumbled.

"Definitely…" said Asuna.

"I think so too…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Well… I guess things are more interesting for our Team…" said Buffy, "An evil rival that's scared of my older brother!"

"Your older brother?" asked the others.

"Yeah… he's well… eventually you'll meaty him…" said Buffy, "He's in his own rescue Team… their good but their f-ed up…"

All of them didn't know what to say… all they knew si that they had a rival on their hands… and they didn't know what was going to happen with them…

Next Time: They have to rescue a Diglett from a Skarmory... and it time that Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King force their manger to face the real world... what will happen when the spoiled princess of a Pokemon is forces with a rescue... find out next time...


	5. Buffy… You’re a Spoiled Brat

Chapter 5: Buffy… You're a Spoiled Brat

All 6 members were having a shared dream again… however three of them weren't taking it seriously.

"You guys are right… dream food is the best!" said Naruto with stacks of empty bowls next to him while there were stacks of bowls filled with ramen next to him.

"See…" said Momoko sitting once again on a pile of sweets currently a piece of strawberry short cake.

"It's the best I've ever tasted…" said Luffy once again sitting on top of a pile of meat.

"Will you please take it seriously…" said Asuna.

She began to message her headache, "I hope the reason why we're having these dreams will show up soon…" said Asuna.

That's when the ground began to shake…

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"It feels like an earthquake…" said Chiyo-Chan.

That's when all three girls disappeared…

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"I think they woke up…" said Ranma.

And that's when they woke up… with screams of horror, crashes and other things.

"Get out of here you pervert!" yelled Asuna.

Crash!

"I'm sorry… I need you to help out my son!" yelled another voice that they didn't recognize.

"Like hell you did!" yelled Asuna.

Crash!

"Asuna! Calm down! I think he's a client!" cried Chiyo-Chan.

"I think it's a good idea to not go in there…" said Ranma with fear.

The other two nodded in agreement… both knew the sting of an angry woman…

Sometime later in the kitchen Chiyo-Chan was cleaning the wounds of a Dugtrio who was badly beaten, bruised, burned and bleeding, while the others talked to him…

"So… you're saying your son was kidnapped?" asked Asuna.

The Dugtrio sighed, "Yes… by Skarmory… you see he thought my son caused the earthquake last night…" said Dugtrio.

"The Earthquake really happened?" asked everyone else.

"Yes… it did…" said Buffy, "I see you have our next client…"

"That's right I want you guys to rescue my son… on Mount Steel!" said the Dugtrio, "Well I have to get going now..."

"Wait your wounds…" said Chiyo-Chan.

As Dugtrio dug away, screams of "Oh my god! The pain! The dirt's only making it worse" could be heard.

"Asuna… you went a little over bored…" said Ranma.

"I guess your right…" said Asuna.

"Well anyways I should explain that recently there have been many natural disasters… it's one of the reasons why I helped you guys form this rescue team… with all these natural disasters rescue Teams have been making a lot of money… and…" si9ad Buffy who noticed that they weren't paying attention to her but rather in a huddle whispering to each other, "Are you even listening to me!" she yelled.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she heard Chiyo-Chan whisper.

"It's the best way for to her shut up and earn her keep…" she heard Ranma.

"Ranma's right…" she heard Asuna whisper.

"This is the only way for her to shut up…" she heard Naruto whisper.

"You know Chiyo-Chan… me and Luffy are the ones that have to do the dirty work…" she heard Momoko whisper.

"That's right…" she heard Luffy whisper.

"Okay the plan is…" she heard Ranma whisper.

Then Buffy couldn't understand what was being said… when they broke up the huddle she gulped… all 6 of them had evil looks on their faces and Luffy and Momoko held a rope.

"Get her!" yelled Asuna.

Sometime later Buggy was tied up and being dragged by Luffy and Momoko to Mount Steel… with the others in front leading the way.

"Come on Chikorita, Chimchar… I'll give you lots and lots of sweets and meat…" said Buffy… apparently she could remember their favorite foods but not their names…

The two stopped…

"What are our names?" asked Luffy.

"What?" asked Buffy confused.

"He said what are our names…" said Momoko.

"Um… um… Ruffy and Blossom…" said Buffy.

"Sorry…" said Momoko.

"Those aren't our names…" said Luffy.

And so the group continued on… while Buffy cried… after 20 minutes of walking they were at the foot of the mountain…

"Okay so that Skarmory is said to be the top right…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"Okay… who rides with who?" asked Asuna.

"Okay I think Asuna should ride on Naruto's and I should ride on Ranma's back…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"What about me?" asked Buffy.

Everyone chuckled evilly…

Not too long later Ranma with Chiyo-Chan on his back and Naruto with Asuna on his back jumped up to the summit using their training in martial and ninja skills.

"Are you sure it was a good idea for Luffy to bring her up…" said Chiyo-Chan.

That's when a certain hyperactive rubber man turned Chimchar flew past them with a certain annoying spoiled brat Igglybuff dangling by a rope that he held.

"Somebody stop this I want to get off!" they heard Buffy scream.

"You know… I think it's not enough…" said Asuna.

Momoko flew to them and said "Did you guys see that? That was funny…" said Momoko.

"Sure did…" said Naruto with a laugh.

Momoko flew up ahead while the other 4 continued their way… when the 4 reached the top they found Buffy with swirl eyes while both Momoko and Luffy looking over.

"Please… don't do that Luffy…" she said in a daze.

"She's been like that for a while…" said Luffy.

Buffy almost as if she knew the others were staring at her woke up…

"Don't do that again!" she yelled, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because we're tired of you getting the credit and none of the work!" yelled Asuna.

"So…" said Buffy.

"You didn't even book this mission… yet your getting some of the credit…" said Naruto.

"Then why did you bring me here?" asked Buffy.

"To face that real world…" said Asuna.

"Since you didn't book it, you have to help…" said Luffy.

"But…" said Buffy.

"No arguing…" said Ranma.

"And besides it's a long down the mountain… do you really want to go down yourself?" asked Asuna.

"Fine… just untie me!" said Buffy.

And so they untied Buffy… she sighed heavily… they began to look for Diglett… which they found on the other side of a cliff couple yards away.

"Yay someone came to rescue me!" said Diglett happily then noticed Buffy, "Buffy… what she doing here… did finally decided to join a rescue team and help people out of the good of her own heart…."

"No…" said Buffy.

"She's our manager but she didn't book this mission…" said Asuna.

"So we had to drag here so that she would pull her weight…" said Momoko.

"We also tied her up…" said Luffy.

"That's sound like something that would happen…" laughed Diglett.

"What are you doing?" came a voice.

A huge metal bird swooped down… it was Skarmory…

"Hey you're the one that kidnapped Diglett… aren't you?" said Momoko.

"Yes I am! I know for a fact that Diglett caused that Earthquake last night…" said Skarmory.

"But aren't you a flying type?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Yes…" said Skarmory.

"Then why would an earthquake effect you?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Um… um…" said Skarmory.

"Yeah… could you just fly away?" asked Naruto.

"Um… um… I was sleeping?" said Skarmory.

"That sort of explains things…" said Ranma.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night!" yelled Skarmory.

"Neither did I… Dugtrio burst into the room…" said Asuna.

"And you beat him because you thought he was a pervert…" said Momoko.

"Really?" asked Skarmory with a laugh.

"I'm sure that Diglett didn't cause the earth quake…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"No! I'm positive he did!" yelled Skarmory.

"He's clearly a litter kid… are you sure he's the one who cased all the earthquakes…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Well not really..." sighed Skarmory.

"Oh I get it your crazy from of sleep!" said Luffy.

"Don't say it like that!" yelled Skarmory, "Fine I'll let him go… but if I find out he is the one causing it then I'll come for you!"

"Fare enough…" said Naruto.

And so Diglett was saved by diplomatic means… later they got to the house.

"Thank you for saving me so much!" said Diglett happily.

"That's right…" said a voice.

That's when Dugtrio showed up… still looked worse for wear…

"Daddy! What happened to you?" asked Diglett.

"Word of advice son…" sighed Dugtrio, "Never burst into a girls room when their sleeping"

"He's right…" agreed Ranma.

""So how did you get rid of Skarmory?" asked Dugtrio.

"Well I…" said Buffy.

"Did nothing… expect be dragged away, tied up and possibly mentally scared for life…" said Asuna.

Buffy sweatdroped…

"Chiyo-Chan did everything…" said Ranma.

"She didn't fight… she used her brain!" said Naruto.

"She's really, really smart…" said Luffy.

"I convinced Skarmory wasn't the caused of the Earthquakes…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"That's great…" said Dugtrio, "Now let's go son!"

"Right daddy!" said Diglett

After Dugtrio paid the two dug away… with screams of "They haven't healed that! It burns!"

Causing everyone to sweat drop…

"So Buffy…" said Asuna.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"You learn anything?" asked Ranma.

"Yes I learned that I shouldn't take money if I didn't book other wise you'll go nuts and drag me along…" said Buffy.

"You didn't learn the real lesion… have you?" asked Naruto.

"What lesion?" asked Buffy.

"Back to square 1…" sighed Asuna.

And so they learned that Chiyo-Chan was one heck of a negation and that Buffy didn't learn her listen… well there's always next time…

Next Time: Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King achieves Bronze Rank! So Buffy give them the day off! What do they do on a day off? Find out next time!


	6. Day Off

A/N: Yay! 1,000 hits! All right! Also this one introduces Team ACT... and a subplot involving Ranma possibly wanting to stay in the Pokemon world as a Pokemon...

Chapter 6: Day Off

It was just an average morning for the not so average Rescue Team…

"Good news everyone!" said Buffy walking in.

"You have a horrifying mission for us?" asked Naruto.

"What? No…" said Buffy, "You guys earned enough points to be Bronze rank!" said Buffy.

"Really?" said Asuna.

"Wait… what's a Bronze rank?" asked Luffy.

"You haven't been paying attention… have you?" asked Buffy.

Not surprisingly Luffy shook his head no, surprisingly Naruto, Ranma, Momoko and Asuna also shook their heads no as well… Chiyo-Chan was the only one who knew… this caused Buffy to sigh.

"Well each rescue team is ranked… you were just promoted to doing missions you earn points you are now the 2nd rank… that is why I'm, giving you the day of with no missions!" said Buffy who then left for no apparent reason.

"I really don't like Buffy…" said Ranma.

"Ditto…" said Asuna.

"Does anyone want to go to the Town Square?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

Everyone agreed since they had nothing else better to do. Later the team was heading to the town square… That's when they noticed a crowd. The 6 former humans ran up ahead. There was a Jumpluff pleading to a Shiftry and two Nuzleaf.

"What's going on?" asked Chiyo-Chan to a Cherubi.

"Well Jumpluff's friend is like stuck and a it will take like a strong wind to free her friend and Shiftry is like the only who can do it but Shiftry is like all greedy and stuff so he refuses to do with out a big reward…" said Cherubi.

The 6 former humans sweatdroped…

"Did any one catch that?" asked Asuna.

"Nope…" said Naruto.

"Please…" begged Jumpluff.

"No way!" said Shifty

"What's going on here!" demanded a voice behind Shiftry and the Nuzleaf.

They turned and saw Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitar… that's when almost every single female Pokemon in the area screamed like fangirls.

"It's Team ACT!" screamed Cherubi.

"Team ACT?" asked Luffy.

"I heard about them they're a very high ranked team… and it's very famous…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"I can see that…" said Ranma.

"Alakazam… hello there!" said Shiftry nervously.

""What's this about wanting a reward…" said Alakazam.

"Oh… um… let's go rescue that Jumpluff!" said Shiftry nervously, "Don't worry your friend will be safe!"

That's when Shiftry and the Nuzleaf left.

"Thank you Alakazam…" said Jumpluff.

"It was no problem…" said Alakazam.

They walked though the crowd after passing Team Ninja Sentai Pirate king Alakazam stopped for a second.

"What is it?" asked Charizard.

"It's nothing…" said Alakazam.

Before they could continue on their way Tyranitar stopped them.

"Hey wait!" said Tyranitar, "It's that strange team… the one with super powered Chikorita and Squirtle, the stretchy Chimchar and the Treeko that can change genders with water…"

"That's just a rumor…" said Charizard.

As if on cue a Remoraid and a Staryu stuck their heads out of a nearby stream.

"Hey Star! I bet I can shoot farther than you…" said the Remoraid.

"Yaah right…" said the Staryu.

The Remoraid shot a Water Gun into the air… of course the water hit Ranma.

"Damn it…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Se I told you they existed! You owe me 5 Poke!" said Tyranitar.

"Come on you too…" said Alakazam.

And so Team ACT left… causing a few sweat drops.

"I caused a bet?" asked Ranma-Chan to no one in particular.

And so the group broke up, Asuna went to look around, Chiyo-Chan went to go shopping while the others went to go a restaurant that they knew of fortunately they ate there for free as they once rescued the owner's kid.

Sometime later Asuna was off on her own somewhere… almost in a meditative state… then she sighed. "This is going nowhere… I have no idea where it comes from let alone where it comes… how am I going to get into contact with him if I don't know how to…" said Asuna, "Maybe I should go the restaurant…"

Meanwhile Chiyo-Chan had just finished food shopping for everyone…

"Okay… I should head to the restaurant… Luffy or Naruto should be there at least…" said Chiyo-Chan.

With the group that went to a restaurant Luffy and Naruto were engaged in a ramen eating contest.

"Hey…" said Ranma (who had since changed back to being male), "Do you guys REALLY want to go back home…"

This caused the contest to stop and all three to stare at him.

"You don't want to go back?" asked Naruto.

"Well… it was just something I wanted to ask…" said Ranma, "It doesn't mean I don't want to go back… I was just wondering"

"I do…" said Luffy, "If I stay here I can't become King of the Pirates!"

"That's right! And I can't become Hokage…" said Naruto, "Or fulfill my promise to Sakura" he added mentally.

"I want to go back to..." said Momoko.

"Please don't start a rant about cute boys or your obligations as a super hero…" said Asuna walking up to their table.

Momoko pouted, "You didn't have to put it that way…" she said.

"What are you talking about anyways?" asked Asuna.

"About if we really want to go back…" said Momoko.

"I do…" said Asuna, "I don't know why but there's a reason I have to go back… and…"

"And what?" asked Momoko.

"The school festival is coming up…" said Asuna.

This caused everyone to anime fall.

"That's a good reason… I guess…" said Ranma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chiyo-Chan joining them.

"About if we want to really go back…" said Luffy.

"So what about you…" said Asuna.

"Of course I do! I can't just leave my life behind! I don't want my friends and family to worry about me…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"She has a good point…" said Naruto, "I hope everyone's okay…"

"I hope Zoro and the others are okay and don't think the Marines captures me or I drowned…" said Luffy.

"Don't worry I'm sure that everything's fine!" said Momoko.

"Yeah…" agreed Chiyo-Chan.

"Ranma…" said Asuna, "I'm pretty sure you're the one that started this conversation…"

"You don't want to go back do you?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Look! I never said that!" said Ranma, "Just drop it! Okay!"

"Fine…" said Momoko who grabbed a nearby glass of water with her vines and splashed him, this caused everyone to snicker.

"Not funny!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

And so the rest of the day was fairly relaxing… knowing that the next day it was back to doing missions again…

Next Time: The Caterpie they saved is back... and his friend is lost... but when Team Meanies is back, a race starts up... the stakes are high, if they lose Caterpie has to join Team Meanies! What will happen? Find out next time!


	7. It’s On!

Chapter 7: It's On!

Asuna and Naruto sighed at the would-be client… a Meowth looking for his lost girlfriend… which was a Skitty.

"Why can't you help me?" asked Meowth.

"Look at Ranma!" said Naruto.

Meowth looked at the Treeko who was rocking back and forth, while Luffy, Momoko and Chiyo-Chan were trying to comfort him.

"It's looking at me!" yelled Ranma.

"There, there Ranma… there, there…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Ranma has an irrational fear of: Meowth, Persian, Skitty, Delcatty, Glameow and Purugly…" said Asuna.

"Why?" asked Meowth.

Asuna and Naruto looked at each other, "We don't know…" they lied.

The truth was Genma, Ranma's father tied him up in fish sausage then dumped into a pit of starving cats… of course that was unbelievable to the Pokemon.

"Don't worry…" said Buffy who was looking at a book, "It says that several teams that agreed to take our cat related missions are free today… I'd go with Team Spock or Team Rocket…"

"Okay…" said Meowth, "I'll do that…"

When Meowth left everyone sighed…

"Thank god… it's gone…" said Ranma.

"Thanks to your fear we just lost another mission!" yelled Buffy.

"I can't help it if furry little demons want our help…" said Ranma.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Well you better hope there's another mission today…" said Buffy, "Or else…"

Ranma gulped… Buffy was really scary.

"Oh come on Buffy…" said Asuna.

"There's going to be missions…" said Momoko.

"Excuse me!" said a voice in the doorway… it was a Caterpie… but not any Caterpie… the one they saved on their first mission.

"Hey Caterpie… how's it been?" asked Naruto.

"Well me and my friend Metapod were playing in the Sinister Woods when Metapod got lost… I was hopping that you would rescue him…" said Caterpie.

"Of course will!" said Luffy.

"We're friends right and that's what friends do…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Thanks…" said Caterpie.

"Do you have any money…" said Buffy.

"No…" said Caterpie meekly.

"Great…" said Buffy in fear.

All 6 members laughed evilly while looking at Buffy.

"No… they're going to drag me along…" sighed Buffy.

"Why go for these losers?" said a voice.

Everyone turned to the doorway to find Team Meanies.

"You again?" said Momoko.

"We heard about that mission how about we rescue your friend Metapod…" said Gengar, "With a reward of course!"

"But I don't have any money…" said Caterpie.

"Well then maybe we should see if your parents have cash!" said Ekans.

"Then you can join!" said Gengar, "After all Team Meanies is the Best Team out there!" said Gengar.

"No…" said Caterpie.

Ranma, Momoko, Naruto and Luffy stepped in front of Caterpie.

"Look if you want a mission… go find that Meowth…" said Naruto.

Fortunately Team Meanies didn't see Ranma shiver.

"But this is our mission… so back off!" said Naruto.

"How about a compromise…" said Gengar.

"What kind of compromise?" said Chiyo-Chan.

"A race…" said Gengar, "However rescues Metapod first is the winner…"

All 6 members went into a huddle

"You think it's a good idea?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Of course!" said Luffy.

"I think we can win!" said Ranma.

"Let's do this then…" said Momoko.

They broke the huddle and Asuna said "It's on!"

"Okay… if we win Caterpie join Team Meanies…" said Gengar.

They went into a huddle again… and broke it quickly.

"Okay… if we win… you have to buy us a meal whenever we want…" said Luffy.

"Fine then!" said Gengar.

Sometime later they were at the entrance of the wood…

"Well I'm going to be the one that starts this race… this way I have a part and I don't have to be dragged away to help out…" said Buffy.

The 6 former humans glared at her, Buffy cleared her throat.

"Now when I say the word you go…" said Buffy.

"What's the word?" asked Naruto.

"Pudding…" said Buffy.

"Pudding…" said everyone else with sweat drops.

"That's right…" said Buffy, "Now get set…"

Everyone got set…

"Pudding!" said Buffy.

The teams ran into the forest… Buffy and Caterpie watched.

"Don't worry… I'm sure everything will be fine…" said Buffy.

"I hope so…" said Caterpie.

With Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King they stopped for a moment…

"Do you think they might send traps for us?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"If they do I'll handle them…" said Naruto.

"Oh right you must be a master at detecting traps right?" said Luffy.

(Flashback)

Naruto (as a human) was hanging upside by a rope… yelling…

"Stupid Kakashi!" yelled Naruto, "I'll get that bell if it's the last thing I do!"

(End of Flashback…)

"You could say that…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere with Team Meanies.

"SO when are we going to set the traps?" asked Ekans.

"We don't…" said Medicham.

"That's right… we're planning to ambush them… and fight them…" said Gengar.

"And besides…" said Medicham, "We wouldn't' want to hit Ranma… now do we?"

This made Ekans and Gengar sweat drop…

"What if when they're looking they find Metapod and we don't run into them?" asked Ekans.

"What are the chances of that happening?" asked Gengar.

With Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King, the group began to think about something…

"I'm beginning to think that they may they to ambush us…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Oh sure that will work…" said Asuna sarcastically, "Remember what happened last time…"

"We beat them badly…" said Luffy.

"So let's just go look for Metapod and leave this forest..." said Asuna.

They began to look around that's when Team Meanies jumped out front of them…

"Well, well isn't it Team Bad Name…" said Gengar.

"You have a bad name too…" said Ranma.

Gengar sighed then said "Well… we going to fight right here… right now…" said Gengar.

"We beat your butts and we'll do it again with have to…" said Naruto.

"Let's see you try…" said Gengar, "This time we'll pick our opponents…"

"Fine but if something happens we get to switch off with our choice…" said Momoko.

"Fine…" said Gengar.

"Ranma…" said Medicham.

"Oh man…" sighed Ranma.

"Piplup…" said Ekans.

"Oh no…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"And Torchic…" said Gengar.

Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"Really…" said Asuna.

That's when the fight began…

"Look I don't like fighting girls…" said Ranma.

"Oh really?" said Medicham.

That's when water came form sky… for some unknown reason.

"That was lucky for me…" said Medicham.

"Why did that have to happen?" said Ranma-Chan.

"Oh man… oh man…" panicked Chiyo-Chan, "Clam down… you just have to out smart him…"

"You think you can win again?" said Gengar.

"I know I can…" said Asuna.

With Ranma-Chan's fight he ran towards Medicham… who floated out of the way…Ranma-Chan jumped towards her and aimed an uppercut at her. Medicham landed on the ground…

"Good one Ranma-Kun…" said Medicham, "Cute and good… but not good enough…"

Medicham sent an Ice Punch Ranma-Chan's way but Ranma managed to dodge it… but the ground where she hit froze over…

"Good thing that didn't hit me…" said Ranma-Chan.

"As a Grass Type your weak agaisnt Ice Type attacks…" said Medicham.

"I know…" said Ranma-Chan who gave out a confidante smirk... she began ot glow "Moko Takabisha!" she said as she unleashed an orb of confidant Ki… which hit Medicham head on knocking her to the ground…

"Looks like I win…" said Ranma-Chan.

"All right Ranma!" cheered Naruto and Luffy.

"That was amazing…" said Momoko.

With Chiyo-Chan's fight she breathed in and tired her best…

"Okay focus…" said Chiyo-Chan.

That's when Ekans leaned and was about to bite her when she used Bubble on him and jumped out of the way.

"You think that would do you any good?" said Ekans, "I know you're the weakest member… that's why I picked you…."

"I know that…" said Chiyo-Chan, "I'm not a fighter like the others…"

Ekans only laughed… he sped toward Chiyo-Chan who dodged… however Ekans rammed his head into a tree.

"But I am smart…" said Chiyo-Chan, "And I use my head…"

"Whoa Déjà vu…" said Naruto.

"You seen something like that before?" asked Luffy.

"Sort of… a friend of mine name Shikamaru won a fight kind of like that…" said Naruto.

"Really… cool…" said Momoko.

With Asuna's fight…

"Adeat!"

Her fan appeared to her.

"That stupid fan beat me last time…" said Gengar, he knocked away the fan.

"What are you going to do now?" laughed Gengar.

This scene is censored for the faint of heart, so we're going to listen to the screams of Gengar and the reactions of the other 5 members…

"That's not supposed to bend that way!"

Chiyo-Chan covered her eyes…

"I didn't' think as a Ghost type I'd ever experience this kind of pain!"

Ranma-Chan ignores it as best she could after all she's been in many beatings like that before.

"How can she beat me up so much with out arms!"

Momoko, Luffy and Naruto stood there blinking…

After she was done… everyone stared at Asuna.

"Wasn't… that a little harsh?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I have to admit I did go a little overboard…" said Asuna laughing a bit.

"Let's just go find Metapod…" said Chiyo-Chan.

After searching for a while they heard crying… that when they found Metapod.

"Your Metapod… Caterpie's friend… right?" asked Momoko.

"Who are you?" asked Metapod.

"We're Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King!" said Momoko as she, Naruto and Luffy did cool poses.

There was an awkward silence…

"You three of been practicing that… haven't you?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah…" said Luffy rubbing the back of his head.

After finding their way out they met up with Buffy and Caterpie.

"Metapod I'm so happy!" said Caterpie.

"I was so scared… so this the really cool Rescue Team you told me about… right?" said Metapod.

"It sure is…" said Caterpie, "When we're older maybe we can help them out…"

"That's a good idea…" said Metapod.

"Can we?" said Caterpie.

Both Caterpie and Metapod's eyes were sparkling… causing the Team and Buffy to sweat drop.

"Sure…. Why not… but only when you're old enough…" said Naruto.

"Yay!" said Both.

Later they got back… to the base/home….

"I can't believe we did a mission pro-bono…" said Buffy.

"Can't you for once do something out of the goodness of your own heart?" asked Asuna.

"What… I like money…" said Buffy.

Ranma (who had sense changed back to being male) had a shiver, "She reminds me of someone I know…"

"She reminds me of Nami…" said Luffy.

"IS she greedy?" asked Ranma.

Luffy nodded…

"Is someone in her debt?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah…" laughed Luffy.

"Creepy…" said Ranma.

With that they faced Team Meanies again… but who would know what would happen around the corner…

Next Time: The Team has the mission of rescuing someone from another rescue Team from a Mission gone wrong... but there's a monster involved... what will happen? Also they get another dream message... could there be a 7th member who hasn't shown up yet? Find out next time!

A/N: The pudding joke isn't a joke on how Igglybuff's Japanese name sounds like the Japanese word for pudding... but rather I took the joke somewhere else... props if you guess right...


	8. Silent Chasm

Chapter 8: Silent Chasm

Asuna, Luffy, Chiyo-Chan, Momoko, Naruto and Ranma were once again having a shared dream… Waiting for the messenger to tell then what's going on…

"I really hate this waiting…" said Naruto as he ate ramen.

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Ranma.

Naruto got an idea to pass more time… he summoned a bucket of cold water and splashed it on Ranma, Ranma-Chan's human form was a lot shorter than Ranma, had red hair and a pretty big bust.

"So that's what your girl from looks like…" said Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Ranma who summoned a tea kettle and splashed himself…

"Can we please eat…" said Momoko.

"No… I hate it everytime this happens you three stuff your faces…" said Asuna.

"I do too…" said Ranma while Chiyo-Chan nodded in agreement.

The three pouted…

"Now, now no fighting…" came the voice.

"What's going on?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"You will know soon enough… and you must find the 7th member…" said the voice.

"7th member?" asked Ranma.

"You mean Buffy?" asked Luffy.

"No another such as yourselves soon he will appear…" said the voice.

"Such as ourselves…" said Naruto.

"I think the voice means a human turned Pokemon…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"That's right…" said the voice, "And be careful…"

A figure appeared to all them… it was a green and white Pokemon that sort of resembled a woman wearing a dress…

That's when everything turned white… and everyone woke up from the dream…

That morning while Chiyo-Chan was cooking breakfast, they talked about the night before…

"So you think a Pokemon did this to us?" asked Asuna.

"That Pokemon might have… we won't know for a while…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"I just hope I can get back soon…" said Naruto.

"Me too…" said Luffy, "I'm worried about my friends…"

Everyone but Ranma nodded in agreement… everyone else picked up on this…

"You do want to stay after all…" said Naruto.

"I don't know what you talking about…" said Ranma.

"You don't want to go back unlike the rest of us…" said Asuna, "And I guess I can understand…"

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "Usually I envy people with families but I want to kick your dad's ass…"

Ranma laughed…

"But for now all of us should focus on going home… and that includes you Ranma…" said Momoko.

Ranma sighed… but they were right…

"Hey hey…" said Buffy entering the room.

"It's Krusty the Klown!" said Ranma.

"I'll just ignore that…" said Buffy, "Is everyone ready for a day of saving Pokemon!"

"Yes…" said everyone else… they all preyed to what ever god there that it was pro-bono one and that they could drag Buffy along with them…

"Breakfast's ready…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy and Naruto.

After breakfast they were open for business… That's when a Jumpluff came into the room…

"Excuse me…" said the Jumpluff.

"Hey I remember you…" said Luffy.

It was the Jumpluff from before, the one that as Shiftry…

"I was hopping you could help me… you see Shiftry never returned from his mission…" said Jumpluff.

"But… that was days ago!" said Naruto.

"I know…" said Jumpluff, "Something bad happened… at Silent Chasm…"

"Looks like that our next mission…" said Luffy.

"Do you have money… even just one Poke…" said Buffy.

"Uh…" said Jumpluff with a sweat drop.

"Please…" said Buffy.

She really did not want to get dragged to Silent Chasm…

"Sure… I guess ay you 6…" said Jumpluff with a sweat drop.

"I get on of it…" said Buffy.

Everyone sweatdroped.

Sometime later they got to Silent Chasm.

"So this is the place…" said Luffy.

"Yes…" said Jumpluff, "And there's said to be a monster here…"

"Monster?" asked everyone else.

Most of the members looked existed or interested in fight a monster… all but Chiyo-Chan.

"Oh no… oh no…" said Chiyo-Chan freaking out.

"Calm down Chiyo-Chan…" said Asuna.

"Please clam down…" said Momoko.

"Are you sure you up to it…" said Jumpluff.

"Don't worry…" said Luffy.

"We'll protect you no matter what the monster is…" said Luffy.

"That's right…" said Naruto, "None of us are going to let you down…"

"Okay…" sighed Chiyo-Chan, "We're going…"

"Thank you…" said Jumpluff.

They all headed down the chasm, Naruto and Ranma jumped down using the rocks while having Chiyo-Chan (Naruto) and Asuna (Ranma) on their backs, Luffy used his arms as bungee cords and Momoko flew down.

"So what do you think the monster is…" said Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Naruto who the flinched when a thought came to his head, "But I hope that it's easier to beat than the one I faced…"

"Can you please stop talking about the monster…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Oh right…" said Naruto.

"Don't worry…" said Luffy, "Well protect you remember…"

"I know…" said Chiyo-Chan.

They got to the bottom… so they went to search… They found the Jumpluff right away…

"You the Jumpluff right?" asked Asuna.

Yes… who are you?" asked Jumpluff.

"We're Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King!" said Naruto as he, Luffy and Momoko did the poses.

"Okay…" said Jumpluff with a sweat drop.

"It's not just you… they embarrass us too…" said Asuna with a sweat drop.

"I see…" said Jumpluff, "Any ways we have to find Shiftry…"

"What happened…" said Naruto.

"It happened days ago… Shiftry managed to free me with his wind but it sliced a nearby cloud in half… there was a lighting bolt… and I don't remember what happened next…" said Jumpluff, "But I know Shifty is still here… I just know it…"

After some searching they finally found Shiftry… he was barely concouis…

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Please leave… he's here…" said Shifty.

"Who's here?" asked Luffy.

That's when there was a thunder clap... the lights within the cave… began to flicker… and Shiftry was gone… however in front of them stood the great Pokemon Zapdos…

"What that?" asked Ranma.

"That's a Legendary Pokemon…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Zapdos…" said Jumpluff.

"Zapdos?" asked everyone else.

"Who else dares to defy me?" asked Zapdos.

"Why did you take Shiftry…" said Naruto.

"Shiftry awoke me from my slumber…" said Zapdos, "He must pay!"

"Wait are you sure it was Shiftry…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"You dare question me?" asked Zapdos glaring at Chiyo-Chan who went to hide behind Luffy who was giving Zapdos a determined look.

With that there was another flicker of light and Zapdos was gone…

"So that's the monster… a legendary Pokemon…" whispered Chiyo-Chan.

Sometime later… the Team got to their HQ with Jumpluff who was reunited with it's friend as well as meeting up with Buffy.

I can't believe that happened to Shiftry…" said Jumpluff A (the one that called for help)

"I know…" said Jumpluff B (the one they rescued).

"But why would Zapdos kidnap Shiftry…" said Asuna.

"That's a good question…" said a voice.

All of them turned around and saw… "Team ACT!" squealed Buff with her eyes replacing hearts.

"Don't worry we'll rescue Shiftry…" said Alakazam.

"Zapdos has probably taken Shiftry to mount Thunder…" said Tyranitar.

"We'll handle it… from here" said Charizard.

"Hey… I think we want to help too…" said Luffy.

"Are you sure…" said Alakazam, "Have any of you ever been hit by a thunder bolt?"

"Yes!" said Luffy.

"What?" said everyone shocked.

"So you not afraid?" asked Alakazam.

Had Luffy been a bragger he would have bragged that he defeated a self-proclaimed god... which was in deed true… and it should be noted that Luffy is resistant to electricity due to his rubber like body.

"No I'm not… I've been though worse…" said Luffy.

Alakazam looked at rubber man turned Chimchar and realized not only was he not scared was that he had for some reason had been in that sort of situation before…

"Fien then your team will help us… however go at your pace and go when you know your ready this might take a few days s you can go whenever you want…" said Alakazam.

"Team ACT!" yelled a voice.

"Oh man she's back!" yelled Charizard.

"We have to go…" said Alakazam, "Stalker fan girl…"

All of them began to and Skitty ran past them (making Ranma hide behind Chiyo-Chan for some reason).

"Team ACT wait!" cried the Skitty as she ran past them.

"So looks we're going to do it…" said Luffy.

"Luffy… do you do that a lot?" asked Asuna.

"Do what?" asked Luffy.

"Drag in people with out their permission…" said Asuna.

Luffy began to think, "I don't know…" he said.

Although Luffy couldn't answer it, the answer was yes… he did drag people in with out their permission…

"What you do want to go?" asked Luffy.

"I do… I just didn't like that you drag us in with out permission…" said Asuna.

"Sorry…" laughed Luffy.

"We have a few days…" said Ranma, "why don't we train…"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I heard there's this new Dojo that for rescues teams…" said Ranma, "Maybe we can to that before we go…"

"Okay…" said Momoko.

"Sure…" said Naruto.

"Sounds like fun…" said Luffy.

"I'm okay with it…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Fine…" said Asuna.

"Whatever I'm not coming…" said Buffy, "Not my thing!"

"Fine…" said everyone else.

And with that they saved Jumpluff… but before they could rescue Shiftry they're going to do a little training… bit how will that go…

Next Time: After their training they head to Mount Thunder where Zapdos lives... however Zapdos makes quick work of most the team... but Luffy! It's Luffy VS Zapdos... who will win? Find out next time!

A/N: To Tama-Chan... I used your Skitty character... and she will appear every now and then... also to Jigglypuff I will also use your characters... I don't know when but in the future...


	9. Luffy VS Zapdos!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I haven't worked on it since I had my old computer... well... here's the next chapter oh and Yay! Over 2,000 hits! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Luffy VS Zapdos!

All 6 members of Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King had practiced in the dojo… each of hem had a little training… mostly in their Pokemon abilities but some of them did learn new attacks… but that training went farley well and they decided the day after to go to Mount Thunder… it was a very creepy place… one could tell Danger was on the way if you climbed the mountain…

"So this is the place…" said Asuna.

"I wonder if the Team ACT already made Zapdos…." said Chiyo-Chan.

"But let's go!" said Luffy.

"You sure seem confidant." Said Asuna.

"Well yeah I'm immune to lighting. You know that…" Said Luffy.

"You yeah… you always take the hit for me and Chiyo-Chan whenever an electric Pokemon tried to us attack us." Said Naruto.

"Sorry…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Okay! Let's go up!" said Momoko.

"Right!" said the others nodding.

Asuna rose on Naruto's back while Chiyo-Chan rode on Ranma's, the others man Luffy go up slowly because they wanted to ask him questions.

"So Luffy… you've done something like this before?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Yeah! There was this guy who thought he was god and he ate a Devil Fruit that gave him Lighting Powers, he destroyed an island in the sky and tried to destroy all of Skypiea but I stopped him." Said Luffy.

There was an awkward silence among the team.

"Uh-huh…" said everyone else with sweat drops but they managed to pick up what he said: that he beat up a guy with lighting powers that considered himself a god.

They mange dot get to the top of the mountain...

"Halt who goes there!" said a voice.

That's of course when Zapdos appeared…

"Oh it's you again!" said Zapdos, "You will not rescue that Shiftry! No matter what!"

That's when Zapdos shoot a lighting Bolt at the them… hitting all 6 members of the team… with the exception of Luffy each one of them fell to the ground in pain.

"Is everything all right?" asked Luffy.

The 5 nodded weakly, thanks to their strengths and weaknesses each one got a different effected, Ranma and Momoko is hurt a lot but they could deal with the pain, with Asuna it hurt a lot and she wasn't sure if she could deal with while with Naruto and Chiyo-Chan… Naruto was barely conscious and Chiyo-Chan fell unconscious right after she nodded.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friends!" yelled Luffy pointing at Zapdos.

"How are you still standing?" asked Zapdos.

Luffy took off his hat, "Momoko, can you hold it for me?" he asked.

"Okay." Said Momoko.

Luffy tossed the Magical Girl turned Chikorita his hat who caught it using her vines.

"Because Luffy." Said Ranma.

Luffy only smiled…

"Why weren't you effected by my power?" demanded Zapdos, "You're fire type! You should be injured as well!"

"I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy stretching his cheek, "I will be unaffected by you're lighting!"

"So in other words you're a fire type that like a Ground Type?" asked Zapdos.

"What?" asked Luffy titling his head.

"Just fight me!" said Zapdos with an angry vein.

"All right! Cheered Luffy, "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Luffy aimed a punch at Zapdos who dodged, so Luffy jumped into the air.

"Gum Gum Stamp!" he yelled out, he kicked Zapdos in the face but the attack had little effect.

"Do you think Luffy is weaker as a Chimchar then he as a human?" asked Ranma, "I mean it's possible."

"I don't know." Replied Momoko.

"You're very pathetic Chimchar!" said Zapdos with a laugh, "Do you really think you can beat me! I'm one of the legendary three birds!"

"I know I can!" said Luffy with a smile.

Zapdos began to laugh, "You really think you beat! Me! Drill Peck!" Zapdos began to spin a lot then he pecked Luffy who was then sent flying.

"Drill Peck is my most powerful attack! There's no way you can beat me!" said Zapdos.

Both Naruto and Momoko ran to where Luffy landed.

"Hey, Luffy, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine!" said Luffy getting up1 I just have to avoid the beak! Piece of cake!" said Luffy with a big grin.

He used Gum Gum Rocket to fly to Zapdos and landed on his back.

"What do you think your doing!" yelled Zapdos.

Luffy then wrapped it's arms and legs around Zapdos.

"Let go of me right now!" yelled Zapdos.

Luffy then stretched his neck a lot all the way to the sky then with a might shout he yelled out "Gum Gum Bell!" and gave a sharp head but sending Zapdos to the ground.

Luffy got off the bird and dusted off her hands.

"Did you beat it?" asked Asuna.

Before Luffy could answer Zapdos got back up, "You think that would have taken care of me easily?"

"Oh man… I hate guys like him!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Chiyo-Chan woke up.

"What going on?" she asked.

"Luffy and Zapdos are still fighting!" said Naruto.

"Oh…" sighed Chiyo-Chan.

"All right! Time for a new trick I learned!" said Luffy as his fist seem to catch on fire, he then punched Zapdos once again "Gum Gum Fire Pistol!" he shouted.

The punch once again sent Zapdos to the ground.

"All right!" cheered Luffy throwing his fists in the air.

That's when Zapdos got up once again and looked at the Chimchar "Fine then, I'll admit defeat… however! I'm still keeping Shiftry!"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"We awakened me from my sleep and is probably the disasters recently." Said Zapdos.

"Wait!" yelled Luffy but fortunately their smartest member jumped in at the right time.

"Please! A lot of natural disasters have been happening lately! It's not just Shiftry's fault!" said Chiyo-Chan.

"She's right!" said Luffy.

Zapdos looked at Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King and nodded "I believe you… and I trust you to find out what the cause and fix it!"

"What?" asked everyone else with a sweat drops.

"Where did that come from?" asked Asuna.

"I don't know." Responded Naruto.

"I said fix, I trot you strange Pokemon to fix it." Said Zapdos.

There was a strange power and Zapdos disappeared… leaving Shiftry.

"Okay… that was odd." Said Asuna.

That's when Shiftry began to wake up, "What happened?" he asked.

"We just rescued you from Zapdos!" said Luffy.

"Don't' b modest Luffy!" yelled Naruto.

"You did all the work!" said Momoko putting the hat onto Luffy's head.

That's when Team ACT shoed up.

"What! What happened here?" asked Charizard.

"Well… you see we beat Zapdos and rescued Shiftry." Said Luffy.

"You did…" said Alakazam, "There's something strange about you."

"You mean the fact all 6 of us are human and must become a rescue team to get home." Said Naruto.

Everyone tackled Naruto.

"He's just joking…" said Asuna laughing nervously.

"He's telling the truth." Said Alakazam, "I can tell."

"Well you see… we just suddenly woke up in the woods one day like this." Said Chiyo-Chan, "And we know why or how? All we know is that in order to become human again we have to become a rescue team."

"Hey… I did hear rumors that you're really smart and have a really high IQ! Do you know how we became like this?" asked Naruto.

Alakazam looked at them and said "No I do not… however I have heard of a Xatu that looks into both the future and past all day long. Maybe he has the answer."

All 6 members of the team thought about and went into a huddle… they nodded.

"Okay where's the location?" asked Momoko.

"It's said that he sits that the Hill of the Ancients, in order for you to get there you must pass though the Great Canyon." Said Alakazam.

"Maybe…" said Asuna.

"We can at least learn why we're here." Said Naruto.

"And we can maybe find a way home." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Thanks a lot!" said Luffy, "See you later."

"Chiyo-Chan and Luffy really needs medical attention!" said Asuna.

"Hey! I'm fine!" said Luffy, "And what about Naruto!"

"I'm fine… there's not a starch on me!" said Naruto.

"Either way…" said Momoko.

And with that the team left to get Chiyo-Chan and Luffy healed up… as they left, Team ACT watched them.

"That's not like you." Said Charizard.

"What do you mean?" asked Alakazam.

"You do know something about them" said Tyranitar.

"I do…" said Alakazam who then said nothing and walked away… the two shrugged, picked up Shiftry and followed him.

With the next destination set Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King head to the Hill of Ancients to see if this Xatu knew the truth or not… only time would tell.

Next time: The Team goes to meet Xatu, the psychic tells them grave news and mentions a 7th human involved... who is this human and why is the voice telling them in the dream telling them "He will show up soon". What will happen? Find out next time!


	10. The Prophecy

A/N: Well the 7th member is mentioned in this chapter and appears at the end... though his (yes it's a guy) title is mentioned it doesn't mention his name. Though hopefully you'll know who he is. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10: The Prophecy

It was Breakfast in the Team Base of Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King, when Buffy came into the room.

"Good morning everyone!" said Buffy.

"Hey Buffy!" said Asuna.

"By the way… we're taking the next few days off." Said Ranma.

"What!" yelled Buffy, "Why?"

"Well we heard about a Xatu who might know a way for us to become human again and get back home." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Or at least know why we're like this and why we're here." Said Asuna.

"But, but…" said Buffy.

"No buts, we're going have to go home eventually we can't stay in this world. We all have people who need us." Said Asuna.

Ranma was silent…

"See! He doesn't wants to go home!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine… fine… take the next few days off… see if I care!" yelled Buffy running out the room.

"She'll be back." Said Momoko.

And so they managed to get a map of the place.

"So we have to walk though this canyon to get there… there look like there should be an earlier way… right?" asked Naruto.

"I have an easy way!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We aren't do that!" yelled Asuna.

"Then again it's either that or walk though the canyon." Said Naruto.

There was a silence as they contemplated doing that.

Some time later that day…

"Gum Gum Rocket!"

Crash!

Both /Momoko and Chiyo sighed, they escaped Luffy's mode of transportation as Momoko could fly and carry one person.

"So…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Just Asuna and Ranma, Naruto enjoys it half the time." Said Momoko.

They landed to where well… where the other had landed… Ranma and Asuna were beating up Luffy while the ninja turned Squirtle just sighed at the sidelines.

After they beat up Luffy, they headed towards the hill of Ancients.

"So what does a Xatu look like? We haven't met one." Said Naruto.

"Well a is a bird that looks a little like a totem pole." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Like a totem pole?" asked Naruto.

"I take they don't have totem poles in you're world." Said Asuna.

"Nope…" said Naruto shaking his head no.

"What about you Luffy?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"I think I've seen… I'm unsure." Said Luffy, "Those big wooden poles with the animals carved in them… right?"

"Wow Luffy… I didn't think you were so smart." Said Asuna.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

They got to a cliff where the saw the bird.

"Are you Xatu?" asked Naruto.

They got no answer, it was very silent.

"Oh he must be seeing the future or something." Said Naruto.

"Amazing!" yelled Luffy.

"Um… guys…" said Momoko with a sweat drop, "He's asleep."

They heard the snores and the bubble at his beak which of course made them all anime fall.

"Okay, we're going to have to wake him up." Said Asuna.

"Okay… on the count of three we all yell." Said Ranma, "1, 2, 3"

With that they all yelled in Xatu's ear waking him up, he shook his head.

"I know you desire the answer you seek." Said Xatu.

"Um… yeah…" said Asuna.

"So why are we like this? And why are we like this?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"The natural disasters." Said Xatu.

"What?" asked Asuna.

"All 7 of you are connected to the natural disasters: The Stretching Pirate, The Cursed Martial Artist, The Hyperactive Flower, The Wizard's Partner, The Surprising Ninja, The Small Genius and The Substitute Soul Reaper. All 7 of you… 7 different humans turned into Pokemon are connected to the natural disasters." Said Xatu.

Everyone froze… "What do you mean the 7 of us are connected?" yelled Asuna.

"You will know when the Substitute Soul Reaper appears Wizard's Partner, I am not allowed to tell you." Said Xatu.

"But wait…" said Chiyo-Chan.

Xatu fell asleep again.

"Hey! Wake up!" yelled Ranma.

"We should get going." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"We haven't learned anything though" yelled Naruto.

"I don't think he knows anything." Said Momoko.

"But wait… didn't that voice tell us that there's a 7th member coming?" asked Naruto.

"The voice did say that." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"So he does know something." Said Luffy.

"But what's best if we back and we figure out something." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Said Asuna.

They didn't notice that behind a nearby rock a certain Gengar was watching.

"They were human… and are connected to the natural disasters? Interesting." Said Gengar with a laugh who then disappeared.

The trip back home (other than the shout of Gum Gum Rocket) was actually very quiet. When they got back Buffy was there… waiting for them.

"So what happened?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing much." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Was it worth taking the day off!" yelled Buffy. 

There was a silence as the door was locked on her.

"Um… hello…" said Buffy.

Each one quickly went to bed thinking… about what was going on.

"Why were we sent here?" thought Chiyo-Chan.

"How are we connected?" thought Naruto.

"Will we ever get home?" thought Luffy.

"What's causing these natural disasters?" thought Momoko.

"How is everyone back home?" thought Asuna.

"Do I really want to go home?" thought Ranma.

And with that they all fell asleep… sadly it was one of those nights… the night of the shared dream.

"Oh man! Not this again!" yelled Asuna.

"Maybe… maybe we're having this as a well to talk about everything." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Fine then." Said Asuna who then turned to Naruto, Luffy and Momoko stuffing their faces, "You guys stop that right now!"

"Okay…" sighed the three.

"How are we connected to the natural disasters?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Maybe it has something to with the natural balance and when we came here from out worlds and transformed as Pokemon it messed things up!" said Naruto.

This made almost everyone else sweat drop.

"That makes sense!" said Luffy.

The sweat drops got bigger with that sentence.

"You will need to the help of the 7th person." Said the voice.

Everyone looked around… that's when a Gardevoir appeared, "You have to get the help f the 7th Person."

"Who are you?" asked Asuna.

"Please… you have to get help form the 7th person… he will show up soon… don't he will appear soon… very soon." said the Gardevoir.

That's when Gardevoir vanished. 

"Okay… things are getting weirder…" said Momoko.

"The 7th person… that must be the Substitute Soul Repaper we heard about." Said Ranma.

"What is a soul reaper?" asked Momoko.

Everyone shrugged…

"Whatever it is! I hope he'll be able to figure out what happened and why we're here!" yelled Naruto.

Despite the yelling part everyone nodded.

"So… can we eat now?" asked Naruto.

Asuna sighed "Fine…"

"Yay!" cheered the three.

"So, since I think we're going to be here for a while does anyone want to play a game?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Why not…" said Asuna with a shrug.

"Sure." Said Ranma, "What?"

They began to think about what game they could play… while the other three ate.

Little did they know in the waking world, a light appeared in the forest. When that light died down, a shiny male Pikachu, it's hair was spiky. He laid there either asleep or unconscious. Next to laid a giant sword with no hilt or guard that resembled a giant knife… little did everyone know… was that the 7th member has arrived.

Next Time: They find the 7th member... He has a bit of an attitude and he wants to get home fast... no he needs to get home fast. Who is he and why does he have a girl's name? Find out next time. 


	11. Bleaching Strawberries

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... especially with that cliffhanger... enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 11: Bleaching Strawberries

The Pikachu woke up and shook it's head… then he realized something was off… every off.

"What the!" he yelled.

He looked around and saw the lake (that for some reason has a water fall), he checked his reflection.

"What the hell…" he muttered.

The Pikachu sat down and began to think… the last thing he remembered was taking a break from his training with Yoruichi and Zangetsu when this happen…

"What happened to me… and where am I?" he asked himself, he looked over to his sword and sweat dropped, "Great… how am I going to carry it now?"

He managed to pick it up easily and carry it… then again while the sword was much bigger in caparison that before it still was a part of himself and began to search… for something…

Not too far away the three boys were having their usual sparring session… Which mean a battle royal between Naruto, Luffy and Ranma that always involved Shadow Clones.

"Okay! One more time! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

That's when even more shadow clones appeared... where Luffy and Ranma began to knock them down Luffy using his stretching and Ranma with his martial arts.

That's when the Pikachu stumbled upon this and began to watch…

"What are those things…" he thought.

That's when Ranma sensed something… or someone watching them.

"Hey I know you're watching! Come out now!" shouted Ranma.

The Pikachu sweat dropped and came out.

"I'm sorry!" said the Pikachu glaring at them.

"At least your not Medicham…" sighed Ranma who then shivered.

"Sorry…." Muttered Pikachu, "It's not like I wanted to watch… I just woke up like this and…"

"Wait…" said Naruto, "What do you mean you just woke up like this… were you human?"

"Yeah… what about it." Said the Pikachu.

"Yay! We just found our 7th member!" cheered Luffy.

"Wait… 7th member…" said the Pikachu with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… we'll explain with others…" said Ranma, "I'm Ranma and that's Luffy and Naruto."

The Pikachu sweat dropped… he knew it was best to know what's going to first before barging in so he smirked, "I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

That's when Naruto began to laugh, "Ichigo… that's a girls name!" he said.

"Hey! It means number one hero! My dad named me that!" yelled Ichigo with his eye twitching.

"No… it's strawberry." Laughed Naruto.

"Didn't you just say that your name was Naruto?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah so…" said Naruto.

"Doesn't Naruto mean fishcake?" asked Ichigo.

"No… it's means maelstrom!" yelled Naruto.

"Fishcake!" said Ichigo.

"Strawberry!" said Naruto.

"Fishcake!" said Ichigo.

"Strawberry!" said Naruto.

"Fishcake!" said Ichigo.

"Strawberry!" said Naruto.

"Fishcake!" said Ichigo.

"Strawberry!" said Naruto.

"Fishcake!" said Ichigo.

"Strawberry!" said Naruto.

"I'm getting hungry…" said Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma, "Right now it's best to tell the girls about this."

Almost as if it was a cue… a splash of water came down from the sky and splashed Ranma.

"Sorry Ranma!" came a voice form the sky, which was Pelipper.

"What the…" muttered Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah… keep staring…" muttered Ranma-Chan.

"We really have to get back to the base." Said Luffy, "And it's almost lunch time."

And so the three lead Ichigo to the base.

"So are you saying you used to be human as well?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "But we were turned into Pokemon…"

"So is that what we became?" asked Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"Hey… we didn't come up with the name." said Ranma-Chan.

"So… why did you change?" asked Ichigo.

"I went to a cursed training ground in China where I fell into a spring… okay…" said Ranma-Chan with her twitching.

That's when they arrived at the base for the team.

"Is that where you live?" asked Ichigo with a sweat drop… staring at the Igglybuff shaped house.

"Someone else gave it us." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

That's when they entered the kitchen to find Chiyo-Chan cooking lunch.

"Hey Chiyo-Chan!" said Luffy.

"Luffy lunch will be ready soon… don't worry." Said Chiyo-Chan who then noticed Ichigo, "Oh hello there."

"Where's Momoko and Asuna?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"I think they're in our bedroom? Why?" asked Chiyo-Chan who then realized, "Is he…"

Ranma-Chan, Naruto and Luffy nodded.

"I'll go look for them!" said Chiyo-Chan.

"How is she…" said Ichigo.

"We don't know how she cooks with those wings." Said Naruto.

Chiyo-Chan quickly came back into the room with Momoko and Asuna.

"So you really found the last one?" asked Momoko.

"At least we know that he knows how to fight." Said Asuna looking at his sword.

"Can you please explain what's going on!" yelled Ichigo.

"It all started a few weeks ago." Said Ranma-Chan. They began to explain to Ichigo… everything… the voice in their dreams, the rescue teams, the natural disasters… everything.

"So wait… the way to get home is to figure out how we fill into this prophecy…" said Ichigo.

The others nodded…

"How fast will be able to get home?" asked Ichigo.

The others shrugged…

Ichigo began to grit his teeth… "Is there anyway to speed up the process?" asked Ichigo.

The others shrugged…

"Great!" yelled Ichigo who suddenly ran out of the room.

Everyone stood there blinking… Well except for Naruto.

"Okay what's his problem?" asked Asuna.

"That's look…" thought Naruto, "I'm going to look for and talk to him…" he said.

Naruto left and followed Ichigo.

"So everything I did… Everything that's going on… it's all for nothing…" he thought.

"So how long do you have left?" asked a voice.

"What?" asked Ichigo turning around to see it was Naruto.

"How long left do you have to save the person…" said Naruto, "The person you have to save."

"How did…" said Ichigo.

"I 'm in the same position as you… though I probably have more time on my hands than you do…" said Naruto, "I have like 3 years…"

"Wait three years… to save someone who's going to die?" asked Ichigo.

"It's complicated… and very creepy." Said Naruto walking over to Ichigo and sitting next to him, "My best friend, has three years until this bastard takes over his body a his own… I promised another friend that I would rescue no matter what!"

"I have 10 days until my friend's executed…" said Ichigo.

"10 days! Oh man!" yelled Naruto, "You're in big trouble!"

"Hey!" yelled Ichigo.

"Don't worry!" said Naruto, "I promise you! We will figure out a way to save your friend before they die!"

"How can you promise me that?" asked Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"Because, I never give up! I never go back on my word! Because that is my Nindo! My Ninja way!" yelled Naruto.

Ichigo stared at Naruto and laughed a little… he didn't understand why… but he just felt something… like he could trust Naruto…

"Wait… did you just say you're a ninja?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah what of it!" yelled Naruto.

"I just can't believe you're a ninja." Said Ichigo.

"So what didn't you hear. We're from different worlds! Ninjas are common in my world Strawberry!" yelled Naruto.

"What was that Fishcake?" asked Ichigo.

The two began to glare at each other.

"I guess I have no choice in helping you." Said Ichigo, "Count me in."

"All right!" came a chorus of voices.

They turned around and saw that the others were watching them from the bushes… causing Ichigo and Naruto to sweat drop.

"Welcome to Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King!" said Momoko.

"What… that's what you call yourselves… that sound like a really bad Sentai show!" said Ichigo.

"Hey… some of us don't like it either." Said Asuna, "We don't have a choice in the name… Naruto, Momoko and Luffy came up with it."

Naruto, Momoko and Luffy laughed putting hands behind their heads while laughing.

"You're stuck now…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I guess I am…" sighed Ichigo.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned around and saw Buffy...

"What are you doing here!" said Buffy.

"We have the next few days off!" yelled everyone else but Ichigo who was confused.

"Who's this?" asked Buffy noticing Ichigo.

"This is Ichigo…" said Naruto, "He's like… us…"

"So another human turned Pokemon… uh-huh… yeah right! But as long as you have something to kick ass then that's fine by me… welcome to the team."

"Buffy's our manager." Said Ranma-Chan, "None of us like her…"

"I see…" said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"When are you going to stop having days off." Said Buffy.

"In a few days!" yelled everyone else but Ichigo.

That night after moving another bed into the boy's room... they all went to sleep… well expect for Ichigo.

"I have this feeling... that even though Rukia's life is in danger I can't seem to help not to worry… like everything's going to be okay in the end." Thought Ichigo… who then fell asleep.

(Shared Dream)

Ichigo discovered that he was in the strange black place and he was human again… in his true form he was 15 with orange hair, brown eyes and wore a black kimono and hakama... his sword was still strapped to his back.

"Oh great where am I now?" he asked no one particular.

"It's about time you got here." Said a voice.

He turned around and saw the others…

"Wait…" said Ichigo who suddenly knew who was who, "How… where…"

"I thought we explained the shared dreams." Said Asuna.

"Oh right…" said Ichigo, "I forgot about that part."

Ichigo then looked at Naruto, "Are you really supposed to be a ninja… I mean…"

"Hey!" yelled Naruto, "Why does everyone question if I'm a ninja or not!" he yelled.

"Because you wear an orange jumpsuit…" said Asuna, "Nothing screams "hit me! I'm here" like an orange jumpsuit."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Said Ichigo with a smirk.

"Why you…" muttered Naruto glaring at Ichigo and Asuna.

"Please you 7 must now stuck together." Said the voice.

"Why… what's going to happen?" asked Luffy.

"Something really bad is going to happen… you 7 must stick together and be careful things from your some of your worlds will appear soon… you all must be careful… stick together..." said the voice.

"Why tell what's going to happen!" yelled Momoko.

That's when all of them woke up… in the boys room they all look at each other.

"What did that voice mean by that?" asked Ichigo.

"We don't know… we never know." Said Ranma.

"Great…" muttered Ichigo.

"Don't worry! I'm sure everything will be fine and nothing bad will happen." Said Luffy giving his trademark smile.

Ichigo sighed… he really hopped that everything and everyone will be okay… after all it seemed he wasn't the only that was worried. However with more questions being… what did the voic3e mean that things from the others worlds will appear… only time will tell.

Next Time: While showing Ichigo around town, the tema is told an interesting story abotu a human thatp ulled the Ninetails tials that owuld oen day turn into a Pokemon which would go hand and han wit hthe nartual disasters! Not only that but Naruto bleive it must be a mediphor for his sistuation. Meanwhile Ichigo and Naruto disocver an itneresting about the time idffernce between the worlds... What is it? Find out next time!


	12. The Ninetales Legend

Chapter 12: The Ninetales Legend

Ichigo was meditating, inside he was having a conversation with his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu... well let's back up, Ichigo is known as a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers fight create known as Hollows which are evil sprits that went insane and mutated, every Soul Reaper has a partner so to speak in their Sword known as a Zanpakuto, each Zanpakuto is a living sprit that comes from the Soul Reaper which is a part of his soul… Ironically there was something that Ichigo sensed that his Zanpakuto did. Ichigo was currently in his mental world, which resembled the side of a sky scraper.

"What do you mean that time is frozen?" asked Ichigo blinking.

Zangetsu, his Zanpakuto, an old man nodded, "That is right, time in our world is standing still. We can be here 1,000 years and it would only seem like a moment in our world." Said Zangetsu.

"That's good to know… I should tell the others." sighed Ichigo who then vanished from the world.

Ichigo got up, picked up Zangetsu and headed towards breakfast.

Ichigo got into find everyone was waiting for him to eat… he chuckled when he was that Momoko was using her vines to hold back Luffy and Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Ichigo.

"That's okay. Your new." Said Asuna.

He sat down and everyone began to eat.

"I found out something interesting." Said Ichigo.

"What?" asked Momoko.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I guess I should tell you more Zanpakutos."

Ichigo explained about Zanpakuto and what happened when a Soul Reaper is in tune with it.

"So your saying that Zangetsu found that no matter how long we stay here nothing changed in our world." Said Asuna.

"That's right." Said Ichigo.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that my crew won't think I drowned." Said Luffy.

"I'm glad my friends won't worry I'm missing." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"I didn't miss the festival." Sighed Asuna.

"So Miyako and Kaoru won't think I was kidnapped." Said Momoko.

Ranma was silent and didn't say anything…

"So wait! If you were talking sword knew this!" yelled Naruto.

He ate the rest of his food then ran off.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Asuna.

Naruto went into the forest to meditate and delve into his mind… where the Fox Demon resided.

"Hey You! You knew the thing that Ichigo's sword told him! Right!" yelled Naruto.

"So what you didn't' ask." Said Kyubi.

Naruto's eye twitched as he disappeared from the world.

Sometime later…

"So what is this Pokemon Square?" asked Ichigo.

"It's a shipping district where everyone buys stuff and hangs out." Said Asuna.

That's when they noticed the Jumpluff talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys!" yelled Jumpluff A.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Jumpluff B.

""What news?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"They say the Ninetales legend is true!" said Jumpluff.

"What's a Ninetales?" asked Naruto getting a cold feeling.

"You don't know… it's a fox like Pokemon with 9 tails…. I don't know much about it but…" said Jumpluff A.

"You know what Naruto… you strike me more of a Vulpix rather than a Ninja Turtle." Said Jumpluff B.

That's when everyone in Team Ninja Sentai Pirates King that owned a TV stared at Jumpluff B thought "A Ninja Turtle… why didn't I think of that!"

"You know… I'm going to go listen to the legend to hear what's t about." Said Naruto, "Where do you find it."

"It's at old man Whiscash's place!" said Jumpluff A.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"It's nothing…" said Naruto.

"Let's all go to hear the Legend." Said Asuna.

"I don't know…" said Ichigo and Ranma.

"Adeat!"

And Asuna whacked both of them in head his with her fan and Momoko and Luffy began to drag the two away.

"I guess we should go." Said Chiyo-Chan with a shrug.

Naruto sighed… "I have a bad feeling about this" thought Naruto as he unconsciously placed his hand over his stomach.

Not too long later arrived at a pond… when suddenly Whiscash came out of the pond causing a small wave to hit Ranma.

"Your that Treecko that changed colors and gender when splashed with water, right? I'm sorry." Said Whiscash.

"It's all right… I'm used to it." Said Ranma-Chan.

"So I take you want to hear the Ninetales Legend then?" asked Whiscash.

Luffy, Naruto and the girls nodded while Ranma-Chan and Ichigo did nothing.

"Long ago, there was a greedy human that had a Gardevoir. The human one day saw Ninetales and deicide to grab one of it's tails. The Ninetales sent out a curse at the human, however the Gardevoir jumped in front of the curse and took for him… while the human ran away. It was then prophesize that the human would be reborn as a Pokemon and Natural disasters would follow." Told Whiscash.

This only made Naruto sweat even more… "Could I be that human… could Kyubi be that Ninetales…" thought Naruto.

"That was an interesting story…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"I think I'm going back home." Said Naruto.

"Wait, why?" asked Luffy.

"I just need to rest." Said Naruto who then used his ninja speed to leave.

"Naruto knows something." Said Asuna.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Didn't you see his face… he does know something." Said Ichigo.

They decided to head back to the house as well.

Naruto was sitting in a tree, and began to cry.

"This… this is all my fault…" thuggish Naruto, "I'm the reason for these natural disasters… and why everyone's a Pokemon."

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Ranma (who had sense changed back)

"We know up there!" said Momoko.

Naruto sighed, whipped away his tears… and jumped down.

"Naruto's what's wrong." Said Momoko.

"I think… I think… I'm the human from the legend!" said Naruto.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

"So you're the reason for all of the problems!" yelled Asuna.

"Wait! It's not how you think!" yelled Naruto, "There's something I need to tell you…"

Everyone sat down and Naruto began to explain, "You know that mark that appears on my stomach?"

Everyone but Ichigo nodded…

"Mark?" asked Ichigo.

That's when Naruto began to channel chakra making the mark appear.

"What is that anyways?" asked Luffy.

"It's a seal. Holding back a horrible monster." Said Naruto, "The day… the day I was born a horrible monster known as the Kyubi no Yoko attacked my village. Our leader the 4th Hokage had no choice other than sealing it into a newborn baby. I was that baby."

There was a silence…

"Are you sure you're the one?" asked Luffy.

"It could be someone else." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"I don't know…" said Naruto.

"Let's just wait and see how this plays out and we'll see soon." Said Ichigo.

The others nodded in agreement.

That night they had another shared dream…

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" cheered Momoko and Luffy.

Naruto was eating as many bowls of ramen as he can.

"I know that he's down but is this really the best way for him to cheer up?" asked Asuna as she, Ranma, Chiyo-Chan and Ichigo stared at it.

"Please! You must be careful." Said a voice.

Naruto stopped seeing how many bowls of dream ramen he can he eat as they stared as a Gardevoir appeared.

"Please… the journey you face is fought with peril. Things from your worlds will appear… and some will cause harm. You must stick together no matter what! Please!" said Gardevoir.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"Please be careful…" said Gardevoir.

That's when all of them woke up.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto.

The other boys shrugged… that's when Luffy brought up something, "IF you're the person from the Legend… then how come that Gardevoir keeps appearing in our dreams."

Naruto shrugged…

That's when both Naruto and Luffy's stomachs rumbled.

"Want to go get some food." Said Naruto.

"Sure!" said Luffy.

Both ran out of the room… causing Ranma and Ichigo to sweat drop.

"It's the middle of the night…" said Ichigo.

The next day, the team headed to Pokemon square…

"I can't believe you two ate all of the food in the fridge!" yelled Asuna.

Both Naruto and Luffy only laughed.

"Thanks to you we have to restock everything… and right now that's where all the money is going." Said Asuna.

"Sorry…" both sighed.

"That's okay… we should start doing rescue missions again tomorrow." Said Asuna.

"So what do we do on them?" asked Ichigo.

"We rescue Pokemon, battle some others, reunite lost loved ones." Said Chiyo-Chan.

That's when they arrived at the Square to find Gengar talking to all the Pokemon.

"There they are!" said Gengar, "They're the humans causing this!"

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Gengar…" growled Asuna.

"What's going on?" asked Chiyo-0Chan.

"Is it true… that you 6 were all humans?" asked a Wigglytuff.

Everyone gasped, "How… how…" said Naruto.

"I heard something about a 7th human that turned into a Pokemon." Said Gengar, "I bet that Pikachu is it."

"Hey…" yelled Ichigo.

"You're the reason why everything's going on!" yelled a Cherrim.

"Get them!" yelled a Meowth.

That's when Ranma froze.

"Great there just had to be a Meowth in the crowd." Sighed Asuna.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Ichigo.

Naruto tapped his should, Ichigo sweat dropped when he saw Ranma cowering behind Naruto.

"If we kill them! Then all the problems will stop!" yelled a Smeargle in the crowd.

Before they could do anything it began to rain Poke!

"What the…" said Asuna.

"Money?" asked Ichigo.

"Come with me if you want to live!" yelled Buffy holding an empty sack.

Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King gaped… at the sight… then followed her back to the house.

"Oh sure… no one's going to find us here." Said Ichigo sarcastically.

"Look… I had to save you… I feel like we're getting close… even if you did tie me up and launch me up a mountain." Said Buffy.

"Should I ask?" asked Ichigo.

"No…" said Asuna shaking her head.

That's when Team ACT appeared…

"Don't tell me your with them too." Said Naruto.

"I'm sorry… but what happened back was pretty ugly." Said Alakazam.

"We know…" said Asuna.

"That's why we talked over with the other rescue teams and we're giving you a head start." Said Alakazam.

"So wait! You really think that we are the cause of it." Said Naruto who began to shake.

Team ACT was silent.

"Trust me… we don't want to do this… but…" said Alakazam.

"That's why we're giving you a head start." Said Charizard.

"Some head start." Said Ichigo.

Team ACT began to leave.

"I'm counting on you to find out what's early going on." Whispered Alakazam.

Buffy and the 7 members of Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King's eyes went wide.

That's when Team ACT left.

"Okay… we need to come up with a plan." Said Asuna.

And so they did… in the middle of the night they prepared anything they could… and before sunrise they left the house they were staying at find a touching site, several Pokemon were gathered there… and they didn't have hate in their eyes. Among them were Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Dugtrio, Diglett and the Jumpluffs… oh and Medicham.

"So… your on our side." Said Naruto.

The Pokemon nodded.

"We know none of you aren't the cause!" said Caterpie.

"There's no way you are the cause!" said Medicham, "I tried telling Gengar but he spread the rumor anyways."

"Thanks…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"No matter what… you will always have our back." Said Diglett.

That's when Pelipper dropped a note… and some water on Ranma.

"As your mail carrier I want to say good bye and bid you a safe journey… you may now be fugitives but we're still friends." Read Chiyo-Chan, "P.S. I'm really sorry Ranma for all the time I keep unintentionally splashing you."

"Yeah… yeah…" said Ranma-Chan with her eye twitching.

"We bid you a safe journey… and we all hope you will be proven innocent soon." Said Butterfree.

The 7 of them nodded and began to leave. As they left… someone said, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

They saw Buffy leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"I'm joining you." Said Buffy.

"You are!" yelled everyone but Ichigo.

"That's right… I'm not letting my only friends leave me behind." Said Buffy.

"We're your only friends… gee I wonder why." Said Ranma-Chan sarcastically.

"Look I'm joining you..." said Buffy.

"Fine…" said the others.

"The sun's begging to rise." Said Ichigo.

"We have to run and fast." Said Naruto.

"Right!" said everyone else.

And so they ran off… not knowing where they were going, what they would run into or what they would have to fight…. All that was known was that they were now wanted by everyone and that running was the only thing they could do.

Next Time: The team takes a break from running so they deiced to get to know each other better... how did Luffy get that hat? How did Asuna wind up helping a wizard? How did Ranma wind up with his curse? Who are the people that Ichigo and Naruto are trying to save? How did Momoko become a Magical Girl? What kind of friends does Chiyo-Chan have in school? All these questions and more will be answered next time!


	13. Getting to Know Each Other Better

A/N: Okay... I was thinking to have more fun, I will let people to create two more characters that will join Team NSPK during this arc... so if you have ideas, you may borrow ideas from Naruto, Powerpuff Girls Z, Ranma 1/2 or Negima (character ideas from Bleach and One Piece have been are already in the works... no ideas from Azumanga Daioh will be taken) my top favorites will become characters... other than that It's a secret... Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 13: Getting to Know Each Other Better

The 8 ran though the forest… well Buffy rode on Momoko's back while Chiyo-Chan rode on Ranma's. But unlike the others they weren't in shape.

"Stop right there!" said a voice.

They turned to find it was Team Shiftry and his team.

"Oh man! Not him!" said Ranma.

"You have it now you!" yelled Shifty.

"No way!" yelled Luffy sticking his tongue out.

That's when Shiftry created used Whirlwind… but the shock was that all of them vanished in puffs of smoke!

"It was a decoy!" yelled one of the Nuzleafs.

"Naruto can multiply himself and transformed into other things… so I'm not surprised." Said Shiftry.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked the other Nuzleaf.

"We'll continue looking." Said Shiftry.

"Right!" said both Nuzleafs.

"I really hope we don't find you guys… after all you saved my life." Thought Shiftry.

In a nearby tree, Momoko watched and jumped down to a small camp.

"Well the only team around and are going in the opposite direction." Said Momoko.

Everyone else sighed.

"That's good." Said Naruto.

"I can't believe Shiftry is going after us. After we saved his life." Said Ranma.

"Well everyone does think we are causing disasters." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"So I take it you rescued Shiftry." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah, from Zapdos… though Luffy was the one that beat him up." Said Naruto.

"I see…" said Ichigo.

There was a silence… as everyone looked at a small fire.

"Say Ichigo…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Who's that friend you're trying to save?" he asked.

"Well I minds as well get it off my chest." Said Ichigo, "Her name is Rukia. You see, one night she came into my room and explained Hollows."

"So she just came started explaining Hollows?" asked Luffy.

"No… not exactly." Said Ichigo with a sweat drop, "At the same time my family was being attacked by Hollows. I was about to sacrifice myself to the Hollow but she stopped me and got injured during. She gave me all of her powers and well… after a few months she was arrested for doing so and I have a week to save her."

The others nodded…

"So who's person you're trying to save?" asked Ichigo.

"Well it's Sasuke and he's my best friend. Whenever we become ninja we are put into teams of three. As we became closer as a team me and Sasuke became close, almost like brothers. During the Chunin Exams…" said Naruto.

"Chunin Exams?" asked everyone else.

"Yeah it's an exam for those who want to get promoted to Chunin, the send level of ninja… I'm a Genin! Well in the 2nd Stage this weirdo named Orochimaru bit Sasuke and gave him this weird cursed seal that altered his personality slightly… and offered him power. He went to Orochimaru… who only wants him so he can take control of his body and make it his." Said Naruto, "I have three years until that happens. I just have to get him back until then."

"That guy… sounds creepy." Said Momoko.

"You should seen him… he was pale and look like a snake." Said Naruto.

"Speaking of evil snake men… how did you meet Harry Potter." Said Ranma.

"I told… he's not Harry Potter." Growled Asuna.

"Either way… how did you meet him?" asked Buffy also curious.

"Um…" said Asuna with a blush, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"So then… how did you get your fan…" asked Momoko.

"Well you see, I found out Negi was a wizard right away. And because of that I was sort of dragged into a fight he had with my classmate Evangeline who turned out to be a Vampire."

"A vampire?" asked everyone else.

"Please tell me the weirdness ends there." Said Buffy.

"It doesn't…" sighed Asuna, "Anyways, you see Evangeline has a partner, another classmate named Chachamaru who's a robot."

"Please tell me that where it ends." Said Buffy.

"Do you consider a talking ermine weird?" asked Asuna.

"Meh…" said Buffy.

"Because of that any fight Negi and Evangeline would have be 2 on one, I had to become Negi's partner…" said Asuna.

"How did you do that?" asked Momoko.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Asuna glaring at Momoko.

"Okay, okay…" said Momoko with a sweat drop.

"Say Momoko… how did you get your powers." Asked Luffy.

"Well one day a weird ice burg showed up in the bay and a kid name ken shot it with a chemical named Chemical Z. He destroyed but it shot off black and white lights… I protected a girl playing with a Yo-yo from it and I got my powers! Since then I've been fighting those engulfed by the chemical black lights with two other girls! We are the Powerpuff Girls Z!" said Momoko.

"Uh-huh…" said Asuna.

"At least it's more believable than yours." Said Momoko.

"Why you…" muttered Asuna.

"Say… Luffy… there's something I've been wondering…" said Naruto changing the subject.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Where did you get that hat?" asked Naruto.

"Well when I was a kid, my hero a pirate named Shanks! He would always come to my village and tell me stories, I would always try to get him to let me join! But one day mountain bandits showed up and made fun of Shanks… he choose not to fight back and since I was only a kid I didn't get why he didn't fight back. Few days later they showed up again and I stood up to them." Said Luffy.

"How old were you?" asked Ichigo.

"7." Answered Luffy, "So it was 10 years ago…"

Everyone nodded… he wasn't obviously couldn't fight back yet.

"Anyways they were attacking me and Shanks showed up and fought because we were friends and he wanted to protect me… however the mortmain bandit tossed me into the ocean when a Sea King… a type of giant fish in our world ate the mountain bandit and it was about toe eat me too… but Shanks saved… but he lost his arm in the process."

It became silent... Naruto was the one that broke it

"So what about the hat?" asked Naruto.

"This hat belonged the Shanks! When he left my village he gave it to me and told me to bring it back to him one day when I become a great pirate… I told him I was going to be better than that, I told him I was going to become king of the pirates!" said Luffy.

Naruto had a evil smirk on his face.

"Say Ranma…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"How did you get your curse…" said Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about that…" said Ranma.

"Please…" said Momoko.

"I want to hear it." Said Luffy.

"Me too…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Fine…" muttered Ranma, "Me and pops were on a training trip, he found out Jusenkyo, didn't know what it was, he became a panda, I became a girl… please don't bring it up again… I'm tired of explaining it to people." Said Ranma.

This made everyone sweat drop…

"Say Chiyo-Chan you said you were skipped ahead in class right?" asked Momoko.

Chiyo-Chan nodded, "Yeah, I'm the youngest in my class and I have a lot of friends, there Osaka, Ms. Sakaki, Yomi, Kagura and Tomo… and I like my teachers Ms Yukari and Ms Kurosawa… oh and I have a dog named Mr. Tadakichi." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"So you're the most normal of all us…" said Ichigo.

Invisible arrows pointed to everyone that said different things, "Cursed Martial Artist" pointed to Ranma "Wizard's partner." Pointed to Asuna, "Rubber man pirate captain" pointed to Luffy, "Magical girl" pointed to Momoko, "Ninja with fox demon inside him" pointed to Naruto and "Substitute Soul Reaper" pointed to Ichigo.

"So you never had you life in danger in any way like a car accident?" asked Asuna.

Unfortunately for Asuna… saying that one sentence made Chiyo-Chan have a flashback. She became all white and if it was possible her white part became even wider.

"Ms. Yukari… please stop… stop the car… please stop… Grandpa is that you?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"You broke her…" said Momoko.

The wind blew… and with that came some shouts.

"They're near by… I'm sure of it!" came a voice.

"I see some smoke!" came another.

Naruto out the fire and summoned some clones, most of which transformed into the others.

"Rest time is over!" said Ichigo.

"I'll take Chiyo-Chan!" said Momoko.

"I call Naruto!" said Buffy.

They put the still freaking out Chiyo-Chan on Momoko's back and Naruto took Buffy… they once again headed out for the unknown… running to who knows where.

Next Time: While the journey continues, they meet a Starly who's being chased by a monster! Not only that but only Asuna and Ichigo can see it! What are Ichigo's tied with this monster and does it have to with the dire warning of things from their world are appearing? Find out next time!


	14. Things from another World

A/N: Let me clear things up about the whole character thing... it has to be an original character, not a character from the series. Here's an example: Choji as a Munchlax will not be taken, however a Munchlax that knows the Akimichi Jutsu for some reason will be taken. If you don't under stand please PM me... if you do... create one!

Chapter 14: Things from another World

The team had decided to slow their pace, after all running all the time wasn't a good thing… and it didn't help that it was decided in a 5-3 vote that they would fight back if another team tried to arrest them… needless to say the three formally human girls were not happy with the guys and Buffy (who voted to fight back… even though she wouldn't be the one fighting).

"Do we need more trouble from that?" asked Asuna, "I wouldn't have expected you two vote that way…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Naruto and Ranma.

"I think she's saying unlike Ichigo and Luffy you two are wanted men back home, so it's nature they want to fight back." Said Chiyo-Chan.

Both Luffy and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"With my evading skills we won't be caught." Said Naruto.

"When you're not a Squirtle don't you wear an orange jumpsuit?" asked Asuna.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" yelled Naruto.

That's when a roar shook a forest… Asuna flinched when she heard it.

"Did anyone hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Luffy.

"You didn't hear that terrifying roar just now?" asked Asuna.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"This stress does terrible things to people… you need to rest." Said Buffy.

"But I really heard something!" yelled Asuna.

"Let's find a good place to the rest." Said Chiyo-Chan.

Naruto noticed that Ichigo was staring off into the distance.

"Hey Strawberry!" yelled Naruto.

"What!" yelled Ichigo with his eyes twitching at his nickname.

"Asuna need to rest… we going to look for a place to rest." Said Naruto.

"Oh right…" said Ichigo.

The Human turned Soul Reaper turned Pikachu realized one thing "Gardevoir told us that things roam our world will be showing up… then… It will go after Asuna." Thought Ichigo.

They all rest in a tree… waiting for Asuna to be ready.

"I told you I'm fine! I'm not tired!" yelled Asuna.

"You heard this invisible roar!" yelled Naruto.

"Asuna you need to rest." Said Chiyo-Chan.

That's when a Starly crashed into the trees and landed on Ichigo. The Starly looked at them.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you were evil!" cried the Starly who was female Starly.

"What's wrong?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"II found this wonderful place full of Berry trees! When soundly the air began to rip open! This horrible monster came out of it… I saw this hungry looked on in it's eyes and I flew away. I don't remember much about it… except for its creepy skull like face." Cried the Starly.

"Don't worry… it's okay now…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"I'm Naruto!" said Naruto.

"I'm Momoko." Said Momoko.

"I'm Luffy!" yelled Luffy.

"My name is Chiyo, but you can called me Chiyo-Chan." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Ranma." Answered Ranma.

"I'm Asuna." Said Asuna.

"I'm the Buffy!" said Buffy.

"Ichigo." Said Ichigo.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you…" said the Starly, "My name Ceres."

"So there is a Hollow." Thought Ichigo.

That's when the tree suddenly snapped as if someone or something broke it. All of them fell out of the tree.

"Oh man!" yelled Luffy, "They're here!"

That's when Naruto, Luffy and Ranma got into battle stances when both Ceres and Asuna and Ceres screamed.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"You can't see it?" asked Ceres, "The monster's right there!"

"I can see it…" said Asuna.

Almost everyone else sweat dropped.

"Okay… Asuna… you're seeing things." Said Buffy.

"She's right." Said Ichigo.

"You mean you can see it too?" asked Naruto.

"It's a Hollow. I knew you probably wouldn't be able to see it… but I didn't think that Asuna would." Said Ichigo.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and prepared for battle, he jumped into the air and was about slice the Hollow in half but it blocked it.

"Damn it… it's because I'm smaller…" thought Ichigo as he landed on the ground but then remembered something, "But I'm faster."

Ichigo used Agility to quicken his pace.

"Asuna, Ceres… you can really see what's going on?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Yeah." Said Asuna with a nod.

"So what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you." Said Ceres.

Ceres began to tell them was going on with the invisible Hollow.

The Hollow was about to crush Ichigo with it's and when Ichigo dodged. That's when Ichigo came up with an idea.

"All right! This better work!" he yelled out.

That's when Ichigo began to spark with electricity and channel the electricity into Zangetsu. She stuck the Hollow, which roared in pain then found itself paralyzed.

Ceres had told the others what happened.

"Whoa! That sound so awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"And you can't see it." Said Asuna with a smirk.

Naruto hung his head low.

Ichigo jumped behind the Hollow and sliced it's head in half, causing it to disappear.

"It dead." Said Ichigo.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need to talk." Said Buffy.

Everyone began to explained Buffy about the eerie warning of Things from their Worlds will be coming.

"So wait! Things from your worlds will be coming! Is there anymore evil than invisible monsters?" asked Buffy.

"Well there's evil ninja in my world." Said Naruto.

"Jackass Pirates." Said Luffy.

"Magic users that summons demons." Said Asuna.

"Evil chemical Z Monsters." Said Momoko.

"Nothing from mine." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"I really have to put some thought into mine." Answered Ranma.

"Great… I'm wanted person and horrifying monsters, some of which are invisible to me will be after us." Cried Buffy.

"We should really get going." Said Naruto.

"It was nice meeting you." Said Luffy.

"Wait!" yelled Ceres, "You saved my life and I an in a great debt to you… please let me join you."

"But we have angry mobs after our heads…" said Naruto.

"I don't care… I want to join." Said Ceres.

"She should join." Said Ichigo, "Hollows tend to go after being with higher spiritual powers and if she with her, I can stop them."

"Thank you so much!" cried Ceres hugging Ichigo.

"You're welcome." Said Ichigo unsure what to do.

And so they continued their joinery… to find a way to clear their innocence or find a safe place to hide until every thing clears up.

Next Time: They team gets separated in a forest that for had weapons every where trying to hit them... What's going on? Is someone doing this and who would get their hands on Kunai in this world? Find out next time!


	15. Fruit of the Loom

A/N: Well first I have to say is no more characters: I have decided on the OCs/ Absol who will join the team as the story goes on... there will a character each for each member: Buffy, Absol, Ceres, Pokemon who joins this chapter, Pokemon who joins next chapter (see chapter preview) and two more... one created by a reviewer (whoever suggested will know when reading this chapter) and a character I have created. Oh and to clear things up, it's not romantic what so ever... I just wanted to even it out for plot reasons.

Also sorry for the semi long wait.

And of course if there's a story that hasn't been updated or part of the schedule that's a crossover please tell and I'll add it.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 15: Fruit of the Loom

A team consisting of Blastoise, Feraligatr and Swampert looking for them.

"Where are they?" asked Blastoise.

"I don't know… but we should get out of here." Said Feraligatr.

"Why?" asked Swampert.

"This is weapons forest… the forest where any one is attacked by knives wherever they go… it's been happening for the past month." Answered Feraligatr.

"Oh come on! That's just a rumor." Said Blastoise.

"But it's the truth." Said Swampert.

Little did they know was that a certain Starly was watching them.

Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King was resting, when Ceres showed.

"Well they're leaving the first." said Ceres, "But they're saying this is Weapons Forest."

Everyone in the group tensed up… expect for Ichigo, as a rescue team they head heard of the rumors of Weapons forest.

"Weapons forest? What's that?" asked Ichigo blinking.

"Recently, for some unknown reason many weapons have been attacking anyone that comes this forest… no matter what the situation… it's that bad." said Naruto.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad… it's just rumor." said Asuna.

"Then why did you tense up when I mentioned it?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"No reason…" pouted Asuna.

"Either way we should end our break and get out of here fast." said Ichigo.

"Right." said the others with a nod.

That's when they heard a sound. Everyone began to tense up.

"Who's there?" asked Luffy.

That's when many Kunai and other sharp pointy weapons flew towards them, everyone docked and covered.

"What's going on?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Hey! It's not some rumor! See!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Asuna.

That's when a Kunai was headed strait to Luffy… he didn't know why it was the first thing to come to mind but he flames thrower… which did stop the weapons… but for some bizarre unexplainable reason caused an explosion that sent everyone flying in different directions.

Sometime later, in the sky, Momoko and Ceres talked.

"You find any of them yet?" asked Momoko.

"No, I haven't." said Ceres.

"Let's meet up in half an hour." said Momoko.

"Okay…" said Ceres.

And the two of them once again began their search.

At a lake, Ichigo and Ranma-Chan were pulling out Luffy from the lake.

"Great…. Thanks a lot Luffy." muttered Ichigo.

"Hey don't blame him." said Ranma-Chan.

"Why are you taking his side?" asked Ichigo glaring at Ranma-Chan.

"I'm sorry…" said Luffy.

"You don't need to apologize." muttered Ranma-Chan.

"Let's go find the others." said Luffy.

"Okay…" muttered Ichigo.

"Yeah." said Ranma-Chan with a shrug.

They were be referred to as group A.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest, with Naruto and Asuna. Asuna had called upon her fan.

"Okay… we have to find the others and fast." said Asuna.

"Yeah… after all, your fan doesn't do very much." laughed Naruto.

That's when Asuna whacked Naruto in the head… which really hurt.

"I think it might hurt you because your demon…" said Asuna with a sweat drop.

"Now you tell me." muttered Naruto.

"Let's go look for everyone else." said Asuna.

That's when they heard a sound. That's when many blades headed towards them.

Asuna whacked a few away with her fan while Naruto managed to grab one and use it to against the other blades.

Whatever was shooting the blades, got scared and ran away.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea." said Asuna.

Asuna noticed Naruto picking up the kunai that tried to hit them.

"Why are you picked them up?" asked Asuna.

"Because I need some." said Naruto.

"That makes sense." said Asuna.

And so they contoured on their way to find the others…

And so that was group will be known as Group B.

Meanwhile with Buffy and Chiyo-Chan, Chiyo-Chan heard a noise and hugged Buffy.

"Great, I just had to get the one that can't fight… just perfect." muttered Buffy.

And they shall be known as group C.

Back with Group A… Luffy as the oldest was leading the group.

"You have no idea where you're going. Do you?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Of course I do." said Luffy.

"Please don't like to me… I know this guy named Ryoga who can't find his way out of a paper bag." said Ranma-Chan.

"That sound like Zoro!" said Luffy, "He always gets lost!"

"Who's Zoro?" asked Ichigo.

"He's my first mate… but he always constantly gets lost." laughed Luffy.

"I see." said Ichigo.

What Luffy didn't realize was that his sense of direction isn't that much better than his first mate.

"But really… Luffy do you know where you're going?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Do you?" asked Luffy.

Ranma-Chan slapped her forehead.

That's when Ichigo got a strange feeling.

"Someone's nearby by." said Ichigo.

That's when the weapons once again began to flung. Ichigo blocked them with Zangetsu while the other two dodged them.

"How are we going to stop this." said Ichigo.

"I have an idea!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh great…" thought Ichigo.

"Gum Gum Rocket!"

Luffy watched himself towards where the weapons was coming from. The thing throwing the weapons got scared at the crazy Chimchar headed towards it. The two crashed into each other. Ranma and Ichigo saw what happened and were surprised was Luffy had crashed into… an Oddish.

"Okay… this is getting weird." said Ichigo blinking.

Meanwhile with Group C. They heard a familiar shout.

"Hey!" came the voice.

Chiyo-Chan and Buffy saw Momoko descended from the air.

"Momoko!" said Chiyo-Chan.

"It's about time!" yelled Buffy.

"It's good to see you too." said Momoko flatly.

"Have you found anyone else?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Just Ceres." said Momoko, "She helping me look for everyone."

"Well it's a good thing we have two Pokemon that can fly… even though one's not supposed to." said Buffy.

"Yeah, yeah… Mumbled Momoko.

"Hey!" came a voice.

They saw that Ceres was descending down on them, "I see you found them!"

"Yeah… we still need to find Asuna and the guys thought." said Momoko.

"Okay! Leave it to me." said Ceres saluting.

"Maybe I should carry you on my back to help us look." said Momoko.

"That's a good idea!" said Buffy.

And so Momoko did just that… unfriendly it wasn't as Buffy had hopped.

"Why Chiyo-Chan! Why not me!" cried Buffy.

Back with Group A…

Luffy, Ichigo and Ranma-Chan stared at the Oddish that Luffy had crashed into.

"Do you really thin that this is the cause of the weapons?" asked Ichigo.

"It could be I mean I have seen stranger things." said Ranma-Chan.

Luffy nodded in agreement.

Ichigo decided not to argue… but did say one thing.

"Ranma… isn't it true you might not want to go back home?" asked Ichigo.

"Please don't mention that again…" muttered Ranma-Chan.

That's when the Oddish began to wake up, it made a high pitched squeak.

"Get… get away!" cried the Oddish.

The Oddish's head leaves turned into metal blade then began to shoot them from it's head, since it was at close rang, Ichigo managed to use Zangetsu to block it. The Oddish squeaked then ran away.

"Hey you! Get back here!" shouted Ichigo chasing after the Oddish.

"Come on Luffy!" said Ranma-Chan following Ichigo.

"Right!" yelled Luffy doing the same.

They chased the Oddish to a lake… the Oddish looks scared.

"Leave me alone!" yelled the Oddish who began to cry, "Just leave me alone!"

That's when the Oddish back up and fell into the pond. After a minute… they realized the Oddish wasn't coming up.

"It can't swim." said Luffy… diving in after the Oddish… forgetting that he too can't swim.

Both Ranma-Chan and Ichigo stood there in silence… then shouted after they proceeded what Luffy did "You can't swim either!" they shouted.

One minute earlier with Group B.

Naruto and Asuna were still on edge after what happened earlier unaware that thing had attacked Luffy, Ranma and Ichigo. When they heard.

"Asuna! Naruto! I found you." said the voice.

They looked up to see Ceres flying towards them.

"Ceres! Good!" said Naruto.

That's when she was followed by Momoko and Chiyo-Chan.

"Good we found almost everyone." said Naruto.

"Looks like all we need is to find Luffy, Ichigo and Ranma." said Chiyo-Chan.

That's when they heard the shout of "You can't swim either!"

"That was Ichigo…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"And Ranma after hitting cold water." said Naruto.

"They're probably yelling at Luffy." said Asuna.

"Let's head in that direction." said Chiyo-Chan.

Everyone else nodded.

Back with Group A. Ranma-Chan and Ichigo had managed to drag out the Oddish and Luffy from the lake.

"Thanks!" said Luffy recovering from his near drowning.

Ichigo hit Luffy with the blunt end of Zangetsu.

"Don't do that again…" muttered Ichigo.

"Okay…" said Luffy rubbing his head where he was hit.

"Why were you doing that to us?" asked Ranma staring at the Oddish.

The Oddish began to cry, "Leave me alone! You don't want to be with a freak like me!" cried the Oddish.

"What do you mean Freak?" asked Luffy blinking.

"For the past month I've been able to turn my leaves into blades and since then I've been a freak!" cried the Oddish.

"Oh come on… you're not a freak." said Luffy.

Luffy then stretched his cheek and said "Look what I can do."

"Wow!" said the Oddish.

"Ranma, the Treecko is really a guy and Ichigo the Pikachu can fight invisible monsters." said Luffy.

"I didn't know that." said Oddish.

"My name is Luffy." said Luffy.

"And I'm Shizuka" said Oddish named Shizuka.

"So you were just trying to scare us off?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah… I was." said Shizuka, "I'm sorry… it's just I don't' know what I did too get these weird powers."

That's when it hit Luffy…

"Did you eat any weird fruits that were covered in swirls?" asked Luffy.

"Where there was this one but I only took one bite because it was nasty." said Shizuka.

"you have to join our group!" yelled Luffy.

"Okay… Luffy… can you please tell us why she has to join." said Ranma-Chan blinking.

"She ate a Devil Fruit." said Luffy.

"You're kidding." said Ranma.

"Isn't what gave you your powers?" asked Ichigo.

Luffy nodded, "It must be the things from my world coming here."

"We have to find the others." said Ranma.

"Hey!" came a voice.

They turned to the see the others minus Buffy headed their way.

"Hey guys!" yelled Luffy waving at them.

They got to where the others were.

"What wit the Oddish?" asked Asuna.

"Well it's a long story but." said Luffy who began to explain everything.

"A Devil Fruit are you sure?" asked Asuna.

"From what Robin told me all of them have swirls and will always taste very bad. I know… the one I still remember what mine tasted like." said Luffy gagging.

"Maybe we should bring Shizuka along." said Chiyo-Chan.

"But she has to know about our group first." said Asuna.

They began to explain about the whole situation to Shizuka (used to be human, is being blamed for natural disasters).

"So you still want to come." said Naruto.

"Sure do." said Shizuka.

"Okay… let's go!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait… doesn't it feel like we forgotten something?" asked Momoko.

"I don't think so." said Ceres.

Meanwhile with Buffy.

"hello… any one… I'm here all alone." said Buffy.

That's when there was a howl in the distance which made Buffy begin to cry a lot.

Next Time: the group goes though Lapis cave, not only to evade their enemies but also to evade a new stalker that loves weapons. Let's just say she's in love wit Zangetsu and Shizuka...


	16. The Weird Teddiursa

A/N: I did not create the character introduced in this chapter... remember that!

Chapter 16: The Weird Teddiursa

Buffy glared at the ones who left in the forest.

"If this ever blows over I'm send my brother after you." muttered Buffy.

"Isn't your brother a wannabe?" asked Naruto.

Buffy still glared at him which made Naruto hide behind Ichigo.

"Excuse me." Came a voice.

They turned to see a Teddiursa, her eyes were sparkling at the site of Zangetsu.

"I've never seen a sword like that before." Said the Teddiursa, "Can I see it."

"Um sure." Said Ichigo handing Zangetsu.

The Teddiursa began to examine the sword with her eyes sparkling.

"I've never seen anything like this… the metal is a strange one." Said the Teddiursa.

"Um… is your name Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"No… it's Taki. Why do you ask?" asked the Teddiursa.

"Sorry you just remind of this girl I sort of know." Said Naruto laughing.

That's when Shizuka sneezed causing her leaves to turned into blade and throw them… of course this was an accident, fortunately no one got hurt. This caused Taki's eyes to sparkle once again.

"How were you able to do that?" she asked.

That's when Shizuka began to cry, she began to latch on to her "big brother" (Luffy) or at least try… (she's an Oddish, she doesn't have any arms)

"What's that over there!" shouted Naruto pointing in some random direction.

Taki turned around and a minute later they were gone.

"What the…" she muttered.

"Excuse me." Came a voice behind her.

Taki turned around and saw Team ACT.

"Aren't you Team ACT?" asked Taki.

"That's right." Said Alakazam, "We were wondering if you saw a rouge Rescue Team?"

"What do you mean a Rouge Rescue Team?" asked Taki.

"They're called Team Ninja Sentai Pirate King, it consists of a Chimchar in a straw hat, a Squirtle with a weird headband, a Treecko with a pigtail, a Piplup with pigtails, a Torchic with bells tied to it's head feathers, a Chikorita with a ribbon tied around its leaf and wearing a weird belt and an Igglybuff." Said Charizard.

"Oh you forgot the new guy, the Pikachu with a giant sword." Said Tyranitar.

"What did they do?" asked Taki.

"They're the ones causing the natural disasters. Well they're not doing it intentionally, but if we get them then they will stop." Said Charizard.

"I see…" said Taki walking away without saying anything.

"She knows something." Said Charizard.

"Leave her be, she saw them but brushed them off." Said Alakazam.

"I'm going to find them." Thought Taki, "No matter what…"

With Team NSPK (as they are known sometimes) they arrived a giant cave.

"So what's this cave?" asked Naruto.

"I believe it's Lapis cave." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"We should really go in." said Ichigo.

"Not to mention Ichigo's stalker." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean Stalker?" asked Ichigo.

"She's going to follow you to the ends of the earth… I'm sure of it." Said Naruto.

Ranma sweat dropped.

"What is it?" asked Asuna.

"I have a feeling that we're just assuming it about her and don't know what she's really like that it will cause some problems." Said Ranma.

"Why does that happened a lot to you?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"No of course not." Said Ranma with an invisible arrow pointing to him saying "happens all the time".

"Let's go!" said Luffy as they went into the cave.

They entered the cave to find it was a very beautiful place with glittering blue gems everywhere.

"Oh wow!" said Shizuka.

"This place is amazing." Said Luffy.

"Remember we're just passing though so that we can get people off our tail." Said Ichigo.

They traveled though the cave… admiring the sights. Of course they had to fight some Pokémon along the way. But that was to expect. That's when a certain Teddiursa showed up.

"Uh-oh!" said Naruto.

"Look I just want to talk." Said Taki.

"What's that over there!" yelled Naruto.

"That's not going to work this time." Said Taki.

"Uh…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Tell me… why are they blaming you for all these natural disasters." Said Taki.

"How about we'll tell you if you agree if you don't turn us in and not stalk us." Said Luffy taking the role of leader.

"Why do you think I'll talk you?" asked Taki.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"I told you it wasn't the case." Muttered Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Naruto.

And so everyone sat down in a circle and talked…

"So everyone assumed you're not doing this on purpose but by getting you then the disasters will stop." Said Taki in disbelief, "I doubt that would work."

"But still we're fugitives and it's getting hard to run all the time." Said Asuna.

"It's not that hard." Said Luffy.

"I have to agree." Said Ichigo.

Both of them were pecked in the head for the remark.

"Okay…" said Taki.

"Luffy as a human is a pirate and Ichigo is causing trouble so that a friend won't be executed." Explained Chiyo-Chan.

"I see." Said Taki.

"Everything is my fault…" said Naruto, "I'm the human from the legend I'm sure of it."

"So wait." Said Taki.

"Right now our current theory is that the myth is a metaphor for Naruto's situation." Explained Asuna.

"Okay… now that I'm caught up with that… why are they traveling with you." Said Taki looking at Ceres and Shizuka.

"They saved my life, so I'm indebted to them." Said Ceres.

"Luffy's helping me with my powers." Said Shizuka.

"I see." Said Taki, "Then I'll join you in your journey."

"Wait! Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I can't stop feeling like you're getting the short end of it." Said Taki, "I'm a skilled weapon user so I think I'll make a great member of this group."

"Well… I guess none of us can say no." said Asuna.

Taki the Teddiursa has joined the party.

And so they continued their way out of the cave.

"It good to be outside again." Said Naruto.

"We should continue judging from what I heard today we shouldn't stop for anything." Said Taki.

"What about a short rest?" asked Luffy.

Taki sighed, "Okay… a short rest."

"No offense, you just join. How come your bossing us around?" asked Naruto.

Taki glared at hardly at Naruto. Naruto hid behind Zangetsu, knowing the big sword would distract her.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Momoko.

"Right!" said everyone else with nods.

And so with Taki joining them they knew things were going to get even more interesting.

Next Time: With the aid of a Jigglypuff (not related to Buffy) the group heads towards Mt. Blaze in order to evade the other rescue teams. When they get there however the group in for a rather tough fight. Who will pull through for the group? Find out next time!


	17. Naruto VS Moltres

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I'm saying this the second day in a row... but... Yay! 10,000 hits! Yep... like yesterday with Poke Piece this too has reached 10,000 hits. I'm happy... not as happy as I was yesterday and I know I'm probably going to update this again tomorrow. Unless I get less three reviews by tomorrow morning. After all there's only three reviews until it reaches 100... enjoy the story.

Chapter 17: Naruto VS. Moltres

"Mt. Blaze is a mountain that is home to many fire type Pokemon. It is said that the legendary Pokemon Moltres lives at it's peak."

"Um… why is she traveling with us again?" asked Naruto.

A Jigglypuff had since joined them… her name was Lyse.

"Because…" said Luffy.

"No… I agree with Naruto… she's not a weapons master, she's not a devil fruit eater and she cant' see ghosts." Said Taki.

"That doesn't stop Buffy from tagging along." Said Asuna.

"Hey!" yelled Buffy.

"But from we can tell she's very smart." Said Luffy.

"Yeah... but still..." said Naruto.

"So should we go though?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"We don't have much of a choice now do we?" asked Ranma.

They headed into the mountain.

"So how did she join us again?" asked Naruto.

"Do we really need to talk about it?" asked Asuna.

"No… I don't think so…" said Naruto.

They headed up into the mountain.

"So you think we will be able to handle this one?" asked Luffy.

"You handled the last Legendary Bird." Said Buffy.

"You beat Legendary Bird?" asked Ceres, Lyse and Taki.

"Oh wow! That's amazing Luffy." Said Shizuka.

Luffy laughed.

"That bird wouldn't have been Zapdos… now would it?" asked Taki realizing something about Luffy.

"Uh… yeah…" laughed Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped when they realized how he was able to beat it.

"You're immune to electric attack." Said Taki.

"Yeah…" sighed Luffy.

"Not that impressive." Said Lyse.

"Please stop pointing that out…" sighed Luffy.

They approached the peak.

"So… what will happen from here?" asked Shizuka.

"I have no idea" said Naruto.

The got to the peak… it seemed fine.

"Looks like Moltres isn't here." Said Momoko.

"Remember a Moltres is a flying Pokemon." Said Lyse.

"Who goes there!" yelled Moltres.

"Oh great…" said Ranma, "You had to tempt fate…"

"Sorry…" said Lyse.

"Whoever you are! You are not passing!" roared Moltres.

Moltres began to use Flamethrower at all of them.

"Let me handle it!" yelled Naruto.

"What? Why?" asked Asuna.

"I might not be immune like Luffy… but…" said Naruto, "I know I can beat it."

Naruto gave the thumbs up, "I have type advantage."

"He's right none of you besides Chiyo-Chan have type advantage." Pointed out Taki.

"What about me?" asked Ichigo.

No one heard Ichigo… they mostly focused on the fire weakness not the flying weakness.

"All right! Let's do this!" yelled Naruto, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The many Naruto clones popped into existence and began to fight with the Moltres. Or at least tired, the Ninja Squirtle's clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"All right!" yelled the real Naruto, "One more time!"

He summoned more clones that tiered to fight off the Moltres… but were just burnt.

"Naruto! Use water attacks!" yelled Asuna.

"Fine…" muttered Naruto.

Before Naruto could do so, Moltres used a Flamethrower that push him onto his back.

"Oh no! Naruto!" yelled Luffy.

He was about to jump in while Taki stopped him, she shook her head no.

Naruto summoned many clones. All of them helped him up before trying to attack Moltres.

"That didn't work the first time!" yelled Asuna.

"But why waste them?" asked Naruto causing everyone else to sweat drop.

When all of the clones were gone Naruto used Water Gun, the Legendary Pokemon cried out in pain.

"You will not beat me! Even if you have the type advantage!" yelled Moltres.

Moltres used Fire Spin on him, trapped Naruto in a tornado of fire.

"Oh man…" said Luffy.

"We have to go help him." Said Momoko.

"Stop it! It's his fight!" yelled Taki, "Don't help him unless he's knocked out!"

Inside the tornado, Naruto was buffeted by the flames, while they hurt as they normally would. But it still hurt.

"I don't think… I don't think I can beat him." Thought Naruto.

That is when certain images appeared in his head. All about his friend… Sasuke. No not in that way. But his friend… the one he must save. Not only that but Sakura popped into his head as well.

"How… can I keep my promise if I don't beat this bird!" thought Naruto.

That was when the Fire Spin began to break apart. Naruto seemed more confidante than he ever did.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

That was when many clones showed up.

The Clones jumped Moltres… Moltres only laughed.

"This will be just like the last time!" it laughed.

"Wrong!" yelled the real Naruto with a clone beside him.

All of the clones (expect for the one that was next to real one) all began to use water gun on Moltres. With all the clones steam came from Moltres.

"How could you!" yelled Moltres.

"All right Naruto!" yelled Ceres.

"You can do it!" yelled Luffy.

"All right!" yelled Naruto, "Time to finish this!"

He and his clone began to make a Rasengan! He jumped towards the weakened Pokemon and shoved it into his it's gut. Moltres fell to the ground and the fight was won.

"So…" said Buffy, "We're going to leave now?"

"No…" said Naruto.

"I think if we can gain it's trust then it will be fine." Said Lyse.

"If you say so." Said Buffy, "But if it's going to attack again… I'm out of here."

That was when Moltres got up the Legendary Bird looked at Naruto.

"You have defeated me." Said Moltres, "I will let you pass."

"Thank you." Said Naruto.

"However I have a question for you." Said Moltres.

"Please… it's not that you think we're the ones doing the disasters is it?" said Asuna.

"Yes…" said Moltres.

"Maybe… I mean… I don't know…" said Naruto, he touched is stomach as he said that.

"It will be fine Naruto." Said Momo putting her lead on Naruto's shoulder.

"You may go…" said Moltres.

The group left, Moltres watched them, "That boy knows something about that Legend…" said Moltres, "And I can't help getting the feeling that he's wrong about it."

"Well." Said Asuna, "We passed it."

"Naruto, are you still worried about that demon thing." Said Buffy.

"Demon thing?" asked Taki.

"What demon thing?" asked Lyse.

"It's nothing! Nothing really!" yelled Naruto.

"Come on." Said Asuna, "Let's go for a rest."

"Yeah, after that fight Naruto might need one." Said Momoko.

Naruto laughed, after all, while Luffy defeated that Legendary Pokemon, it wasn't a big deal but for him it was… and hopefully, the demon inside of him had nothing to with what was going on…

Next Time: While taking a break a local Marill finds out about Ranma's curse and wants the cursed individual to teach him how to be a man. Okay sounds okay... wait... does this Marill mean that he was born a she... okay... it's getting weird.


	18. Manliness!

A/N: Remember what I said yesterday? About if I got at least three reviews I will update! Well I got those three reviews (And a few more) and I got 100 reviews! Yay... if this wasn't my third celebration update in a row, I'd be more excited...

Anyways, about this chapter, there is a squick factor... but it is canon! I kid you not, what is mentioned (expect for the keeping personality thing) is completely true... so yeah... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 18: Manliness!

The group was resting, getting ready for traveling, Taki theorized with Moltres behind them less teams following them. So they were taking some time to get ready, with eating and washing up.

Of course with the washing up part, Ranma fell into the water.

"You know… it's still taking a lot to get used to that curse." Said Taki.

"I agree." Said Ceres.

"It is really weird." Said Shizuka.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cool!" said Shizuka.

"I guess we have to wait until the water boils." Said Ichigo.

They set aside some water and boiled it. When it was hot enough they poured it on Ranma.

"That must be the cursed Treeko I heard about." Said the mysterious figure.

And so they went on their way.

"You know I have the strange feeling that we're going to get two more members of this little party." Said Momoko.

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto.

"Just a weird feeling." Said Momoko.

That was when Ranma was once again sprayed with cold water.

"Come on!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"You are the one!" yelled a voice.

That was when a male Marill showed up.

"You're the Treeko I heard about!" said the Marill, "My named is Mari, and I want you to teach me how to be a man!"

"What?" asked Ranma-Chan

"Please teach me! I'm begging you." Said Mari.

"Isn't Mari a girl's name?" asked Naruto.

"Shut you stupid Squirtle." Said Mari.

"How about you do it Ranma." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Me and Ceres can do look out while you do this." Said Momoko.

"Oh come on!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"We all need more a break." Said Naruto.

"Fine…" muttered Ranma-Chan.

"Yays." Said Mari.

"Something tells me I don't want to know more about their species." Thought Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

And so after boiling some more water, Ranma began there lesson.

"So… where do we start…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Mari, "Let me show you what I got."

He shouted "I AM A MAN!" then punched the air, "That's all I have."

Ranma sweat dropped, "I think that more a comic book nerd thing." He said.

"What?" asked Mari.

"Never mind." said Ranma.

"Then maybe you can teach me to fight." Said Mari.

"I don't know." Said Ranma.

"Come on…" said Mari, "Pretty, pretty please."

"Fine." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Yays!" cheered Mari.

Ranma couldn't help but to sigh.

Meanwhile with the others.

"Mari's weird." Said Naruto.

"Yeah. I know." Said Luffy.

"Oh come on he's not that weird." Said Asuna.

"I think she suffers from a certain condition ailing some male Marill." Said Lyse.

"What do you mean?" asked Asuna.

"And did you say she?" asked Ichigo.

"I think I read about that too." Said Chiyo-Chan, "One of 500 male Marill who go though it, suffer from it."

"Even if it common for it to happen…" said Lyse, "Usually the Marill doesn't mind."

"What are you even talking about." Said Naruto clearly confused.

Meanwhile with Ranma and Mari, Ranma was showing Mari some moves, which he tried to copy, but it was hard… mostly because of the differences in body type (IE slim Treeko VS. the ball like Marill)

"I'm never going to get this." Said Mari.

"It's okay… really." Said Ranma.

"No… it's not! Why did I have to change genders when I evolved." Said Mari.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"I was born a girl… and I wanted to stay that way when I evolved. But 1 in three female Azurill become male when they evolve… and it's always a girl who wants to become a boy this happens to… I don't want to be a girl." Cried Mari.

"Excuse me…" said Ranma who ever utterly confused.

With the others…

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Momoko flying down checking up on them.

"Mari was probably born a girl but when she evolved she turned into guy." Said Naruto.

"Yeah right." Said Momoko.

"No it's true, 1 in 3…" said Lyse.

"We already heard this." Said Naruto.

"We don't need to hear it again." Muttered Ichigo.

"Is everything okay?" asked Ceres.

"Everything's fine." Said Momoko.

"Except some of us learned something we didn't need to know about the Marill line." Said Asuna.

Back with Ranma and Mari… Mari finished crying.

"How do you deal with it?" asked Mari.

"I just do." Said Ranma, as the water came form the sky and drenched him, turning him into a girl.

"So… how did you get the curse anyway?" asked Mari, "Were you born with it or does it have to with you being a human?"

"You heard about that." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Yeah." Said Mari, "It hard to not hear about it."

Ranma-Chan sighed "I went to a set of cursed springs." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Maybe though Cursed Springs really exist." Said Mari, "I mean here! What if they exist here!"

"Um… I don't know…" said Ranma-Chan.

"That it! Even if I don't know if I can find a magical way of become a girl." Said Mari, "I will try to find out who I really am!"

"Okay…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I will find my own path. It doesn't matter if I'm a girl stuck in a guy's body! I will either find a way to be a girl again or live with it, with out becoming a man!" yelled Mari.

"I think you already said something like that." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Thank you Ranma." Said Mari, "I am forever in your debt."

"Um… you're welcome?" said Ranma-Chan.

That is when Ranma got a strange feeling.

"What is it?" asked Mari.

"I'm going to go back to the others." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Wait!" yelled Mari, "I'm joining you!"

Ranma sighed, knowing that Momoko wads probably right about more Pokemon joining.

"All right. But come on." Said Ranma.

He got to where the others were, they also seemed on high alert.

"You guys feel it too." Said Ranma.

The others nodded.

"I think might be a good time to go." Said Ichigo.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Luffy running off.

"Hey come on Luffy!" yelled the others.

Not too far away a mysterious figure watched them.

"I should have known something like that would happen." Sighed the mysterious figure, "Perhaps next time something like this will happen I can gain their trust."

And so Mari the Marill joined their group. However there was still one more place to go before they can continue on their way… for they had to pass though Frosty Forest, home of last of the Legendary Bird Trio…

Next Time: Another one of the team will fight a Legendary Bird... who will it be? Will it be Ichigo who's strong against flying types... probably not... Who else is there to go... Find out next time!

A/N: I'm not kidding about the 1 in 3 Azurill... it's true... seriously. Go look it up.


End file.
